


Potter pottering

by WhippingWillow (Aitheria_Iah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheria_Iah/pseuds/WhippingWillow
Summary: The TriWizard Tournament is over and done with. Voldemort has been defeated by unknown works and Harry is sick and tired of everyone around him keeping him from his family's history. He decided to go to Gringotts and makes a discovery that he was expecting. What is he going to do now, with a new husband and alpha? Well he always wanted a family, guess he gets one now.
Relationships: Kyoya Ootori/Harry Potter
Comments: 79
Kudos: 506





	1. Easy Day? Never!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own this laptop and my desire to read more Harry/Kyoya fanfictions nothing else

Exhaustion was a state of being for Harry nowadays. The wizarding world was ready to either throw him into the ICW or in Azkaban, depending on their political party. Honestly, he had gotten lucky when he destroyed Voldemort in that graveyard. He was still 14, at least for another few weeks and he was being hailed a hero of the world. All he wanted was to be left alone. Even the Weasley family was starting to treat him differently. Mrs. Weasley seemed to expect something from him, though he didn’t know what. His knowledge about loving families was limited. The weight of all these unknown expectations laid on his shoulders heavily, more than the knowledge about Voldemort ever did. Harry sighed, he was going through his homework for the following school year, the Dursley’s had taken a trip to the continent and Harry had been able to through his schoolwork without fear and at his own pace.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Hedwig, who hooted at him. He turned to smile at his beautiful owl, he held out an owl treat that he always kept on him, “I apologize Hedwig. I only have one left, I’ll try to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up some more for you.”

Hedwig only nibbled at his fingers gently before taking her treat to her cage to enjoy. Sometimes, Harry thought that Hedwig was his only true friend. Harry’s head fell forward like it was too heavy and his shoulders slumped, he finished the last of his charms homework and left it out for the ink to dry before putting it back in his trunk with the rest of his completed assignments. He checked his money pouch and realized that it might not be a bad idea to stop at Gringotts. It would give him a chance to practice his lessons. Hopefully he didn’t see anyone tomorrow. He was optimistic about an easy day. If only the life of Harry Potter was ever easy.

\-------------

Harry was wearing an old hoodie that covered his face very well. He was going to wear his school trousers but thought that would look more suspicious then simple wearing his old rags. The Leaky Cauldron was packed and harry was able to sneak by without a second notice. A feeling of hope was filling his chest, just maybe he would get through the day without any hassle. Once he was past the barrier, Harry head straight for Gringotts. He realized that he hadn’t taken a full interest in his parents’ assets, if there were any, and how to grow them. Then he wanted to grab a few things besides Hedwig’s owl treats. Almost five years in this world and he was just about as blind as that first day with Hagrid.

Harry entered the stunningly white building, ignoring the warning on the doors. It was something that he would never forget.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

It rang in his head for months like a sick twisted nursery rhyme when he first read it back when he was eleven. Harry walked to the closest unoccupied teller; he gently cleared his throat to gather his nerves before speaking in gobbledegook for the first time since learning.

“_Master teller, I must speak with account manager. I do not have my key and am requesting blood entry.”_

The guttural, rattling, harsh sounds coming from this small human sent shivers down the spine of all the wizarding kind in the bank that day. Harry knew that his sentence was not complete, but it should present the image that he was trying to portray to the goblin nation. That he was respectful and was willing play by their rules on their turf. The teller before him gave him a sneer like grimace that made harry think it was meant to be a smile. A beautiful silver knife with Gringotts emblem on the blade itself was presented to him, harry accepted the weapon and carefully pricked his index finger so that blood didn’t end up on the floor. Enough magical blood had been spilt over the century. The goblin quickly examined the blood results before calling out.

“_Escort Swiftblade! Take Harry Potter to his account manager.”_

Another goblin with a sword appeared before him and beckoned him to follow. Harry bowed his head to the teller in thanks and respect before following after Swiftblade.

_“Manager Sharpfang, Harry Potter to see you.” _It seemed that was all Swiftblade needed to do because he left once harry was announced.

He entered and bowed,_ “may your enemies blood wash your blade, Manager Sharpfang.”_

Sharpfang had furrowed brows, his eyes were narrow and hard, his mouth – certainly filled with sharp fangs – was down turned in a scowl, and his were interlocked and set in front of his face, he spoke in English “we, at Gringotts, have been trying to get in contact with you since Halloween of last year Harry Potter.”

Harry restrained from wincing. If his books were right, the non-greeting meant that the goblin was not happy with him. “I offer no excuses, however I have not received any form of contact from Gringotts.”

That seemed to have gotten Sharpfang’s attention "even magical guardians are not to intrude on Gringotts’ business. We will need to do an in-depth scan to determine magical guardianship and any health issues which might interfere with your lordship.”

“Lordship? It was my understanding that my grandfather was the younger brother of Charlus Potter and his branch held the heir rights?”

“that would be true if Charlus Potter’s children hadn’t passed on already or had progeny to take over.”

“I know this is a deviation from our business but what happened?”

Sharpfang snarled, he obviously wasn’t happy with Harry and the, in his opinion, wasted time. “Our records state that his youngest, Wilbert, died of Dragon Pox at three and his eldest, Mathias, died at sixteen from a potion experiment gone bad in school. When Mathias died the heirship went to your grandfather, Fleamont, unless Charlus and Dorea had another child which there is no record of at the time of death. Thus converting the main line over to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter and you as grandchild.”

“Alright. You mentioned an in-depth scan. What do I need to do for you?”

Sharpfang snapped out a command through the open door before turning back to Harry. “we will have a goblin healer scan you. Goblin magic will fully scan you physically, mentally, and magically to find any bonds, potions, or spells which might hinder you from claiming your lordship after which if anything is found you will have to go thru a purging process. During this time, I as account manager, will gather all necessary papers to go through in claiming your lordship, any vault information, any investment information, as well as payments that have not been processed or looked through since you grandfather passed away.”

Harry nodded his head, “I was actually coming in today to look into the finances and investments or assets that are in the Potter name. I wasn’t aware about the lordships though. Wouldn’t I have to be of legal age to claim such, or come into my second gender?”

“Harry Potter, we have it recorded that you were declared a legal adult on October 31, 1994 when the tri-wizards tournament was held and only those of legal age would be allowed to participate. When your magical guardian failed to claim that you were underage then you were seen as an adult in the eyes of magic and the law. As for your second gender, we will need to look into that as well, since second gender emergence is when a child of any species reaches the age of sexual maturity (1). This means in your case; you should have emerged between July 31st, 1992 and 1993.”

Just as Sharpfang finished explaining to him what would be needed and the discrepancies that were appearing, a harsh knock appeared on the door. It seemed as though the healer had arrived.

“I was called for. This is the patient.” She looked at Harry. None of her words were a question but statements. She obviously needed to work on her bedside manner, though she more than likely worked with other goblins who were just as direct and harsh.

“Yes, this is Harry Potter. He needs an in-depth scan; it will need to be documented as well for his file.”

The she-goblin walked over to Harry where he was sitting in front of Sharpfang. “You will sit still and quiet so as not to mess up my scan.”

“I understand.” Harry made sure not to move a single muscle as the goblin before him waved her hands and chanting lowly in what Harry assumed was gobbledegook, since he couldn’t hear her words, he couldn’t be sure. Time drifted away from him as there was no clock in the office nor any windows to see the sun. A piece of parchment had been set beside the healer and it continued to grow as words expanded on it. Harry was not willing to risk the goblin’s wrath and so he didn’t try to see what the parchment said before she was done. When she was done, it felt like hours of sitting still with the way his muscles are tense and stiff. The healer goblin seemed be trying to set the parchment on fire from what she read.

“You, child, will follow me to ritual room. We must purge these abominations as soon as possible to have as a little damage as possible.”

Harry wasn’t ashamed to say that he shot a panicked look at the only other person in the room. Sharpfang didn’t seem to have any remorse or sympathy for Harry, but if the little gleam in those beady eyes meant anything then Harry knew that his account manager was taking pleasure in his situation. He simply sighed and stood to follow after the healer goblin. She led him off further into the building then he had ever been. It was an opulent room, though simple. The ceiling rose high in the air with a curve inward so there was a dome above them. The carvings along the ceiling was done in such a way that Harry was sure no one without knowledge of runes would think was simple décor. There were pillars about five feet from the walls all throughout the room. In the center of the room were more runes.

“You will lie in the center of the circle and stay still.”

Harry didn’t bother to respond he headed straight for his designated spot. As he laid there waiting for whatever this purging process is, more goblins dressed in the same robe that the healer goblin was appeared. Soon they all stood before one of the pillars and began chanting. Harry wasn’t completely sure what was happening, but soon he felt like his body was burning. A flame of lava punched him in the gut, the flickering flames licked at his body setting each nerve on fire. He compared it to the _curcio, _he decided neither was better or worse. That both were excruciating. The fire stroked at something that Harry had never consciously felt before. Something fierce fought back at that fire. It lunged and struck like a snake. Coiled and waited, willing to see what its opponent was going to do before biting again. However, when Harry was able to fight through the pain and haze of agony, he was able to envision that something else was there as well. Harry fought to remain aware of the battle that was going on within his body. The blazing inferno kept at that rearing snake, but then Harry noticed that it wasn’t that fighting power the fire was reaching for. It was whatever else was there. Squinting harry tried to see. There were chains spreading out from that being, a hood like spot covered the top of the erect mass of some form of power. Those chains were coated in the same hazy purple shade that seemed to seep from the main attacking power. Where those the bindings that Sharpfang mentioned?

If so, did that mean that the purple mass was his magic core? Was that black hooded mass treating his magic like a marionette? This thought sparked another fire within Harry, this time in anger. His magic was his, not someone else’s to control. His magic was there for him, it healed him and allowed him to survive the Dursley’s neglect. He visualized that his anger was pouring into the lava, he never wanted to hurt his magic but if it was to help it then he would aid in attacking that hooded abyss. It took far too long but between Harry’s anger and that foreign fire the chains began to crack and fall away. Before long all those dark spots and the black figure were finally drive out. However, when it was finally done, Harry realized that his entire body began to convulse from pain. Whatever that figure was it was imbedded deeply and fought the entire time it was forced out.

When he finally came back to awareness, he realized he was panting, his chest was heaving, and his clothes were soaked in sweat. He wasn’t given time to orient himself before potion after potion was shoved down his throat. As his body began to relax, he knew that they gave him some pain reliever and calming drought. There was even one that tasted of metal, why was he given a blood replenisher?

“I will tell Sharpfang that you need a few minutes to gather yourself before continuing your business.”

Harry had to respond to that. The healer goblin did not need to do that, “Thank you, Healer.” His voice was raspy and whizzing. He wished that he had some water to wet his dry desert of a throat.

He remained where he was trying to regain control of himself, once he felt that he was okay he pulled his feet inwards pushing his knees to the sky. Then he laid his hands flat on the ground, when he had his limbs stable, he pushed upward. Sitting up he sat there for a further few minutes, then he stood up. He took a moment to gather himself before walking towards the door. He felt something flitter across his back, reaching back he discovered that his hair grew out. This startled Harry, he didn’t know why the purging would lengthen his hair, though it did feel silkier and less like a bird nest. Now that he was noticing differences within himself, he realized that his eyesight was not as bad as it used to be. He still had a hard time seeing far away from him but now the closer objects were not as blurry as before. Maybe whatever that black figure was, was messing with his mind and so his eyesight, making it worse than it was.

Sharpfang’s office door was not too far now, opening the door he noticed that there were two other people in the office. He threw a quizzical look at Sharpfang, “These are Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, and Gregory McVoy, International Ambassador of Japan for the United Kingdom.”

Harry bowed slightly in greeting, “It is my pleasure, though slight confusion, to meet you both.”

Amelia Bones, Harry knew this was Hufflepuff Susan Bones’ aunt, had light brunette hair that was cut to shoulder length. Her face was oval shape, with slight wrinkles along her forehead – she might furrow her brows a lot – as well as some pronounced wrinkles around her eyes and lips – I wonder if she laughs a lot with Susan, before frowning at work – her eyes were a brown as opposed to Susan’s blue. It gave her a rather severe, serious look. Harry assumed that she would give off that image as a woman in her position. He knew how misogynistic the older generation that were in the Ministry were.

Gregory McVoy however was a subtle mix between Asian and European ethnicity. He had the smooth almond shaped eyes that were prominent in Asian ethnicity, while they were blue colored instead of the dominant brown. His skin was a lightly tanned skin, with blond shaggy hair. His face shape was rounder than Madam Bones was. He seemed to have a standard height and build, while attractive he was not particularly eye catching. Probably best when working in the embassy for the United Kingdom Magical Ministry. Though he had a joyful happy gleam in those blue eyes along with crows’ feet along the corners and laugh lines beside his mouth. He was clearly a man that loved to laugh and smile, he probably had a cheerful personality as well if he loved to laugh.

These two people were as different as day and night. These observations didn’t help Harry in determining why they were there in his account manager’s office.

“Mr. Potter, there are multiple reasons that we are here. First as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, when cases of illegal activities are found I send a team to investigate. However, with the extreme conditions that your account manager Sharpfang found I will be overseeing this personally.” Amelia Bones’ voice was stern and serious. Harry didn’t say anything, they would eventually let him know as well as the fact that most people hated silence and he learned more from silence then from talking.

Sharpfang took over from there, “Harry Potter, the Healer discovered multiple health problems as well as leaches and some potions which would have affected your ability to take control of your vaults. At this time, I discovered many issues with your vaults and transactions that seemed to have been fraudulent. These transgressions are why Madam Bones is here. Mr. McVoy is here due to a contract that I discovered between the Potter family and a Japanese family. He is here as their representative until they are able to come themselves. If the humans are not too incompetent, the family should be arriving shortly by portkey.”

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He remembered an old Japanese man that had been nice to him back in Surrey before being forced out. He had lovely things to say of his mother country before the wars struck. He wondered if it was still as beautiful as old man Sato said. He was also the man that got Harry interested in languages, not that anyone knew that.

Sharpfang brought forth the parchment that listed his medical history. “These are the results that our healers discovered. Harry Potter has already gone through the purging process which removed the glamour that hid his physical appearance as well as the leaches that caused his magic to suffer as his practical education. Furthermore, the horcrux that was found has been forceable removed and destroyed here in Gringotts. Some of the spells had not been applied for sometime and so the magical signature was too degraded for us to determine who cast the spells. As you know any potions that were in his system has no magical signature other than that of the one who brewed it but that does not necessarily mean the brewer administrated the potion.”

Sharpfang duplicated the copy and handed one each to Madam Bones and Harry. He couldn’t stop the sharp inhalation of breath when he saw the results.

** _Patient # 423: Harlan “Harry” James Aster Potter-Black_ **

** _Titles: _ **

  * **_12th Earl of Denbigh, England, UK – Potter heritage _**
  * **_5th Earl of Aylesford, Great Britain, UK – Potter heritage_**
  * **_15th Earl of Berkshire, England, UK – Black heritage_**
  * **_13th Duke of Montrose, Scotland, UK – Black heritage_**
  * **_16th Head of the Potter Family_**
  * **_19th Head of the Black Family _**
  * **_3rd Declared head of the Peverell Family_**

** _Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980 11:57 pm_ **

** _Status: Alive, Human; omega_ **

** _Parent 1: Lord James Charlus Acamar Potter_ **

** _Parent 2: Lord Sirius Orion Black III by blood-adoption _ **

** _Parent 3: Lady Lillian Marian Potter nee Evans_ **

** _Status of Parent 1: Deceased, Human; alpha_ **

** _Status of Parent 2: Alive, Human; beta_ **

** _Status of Parent 3: Deceased, Human; omega_ **

** _Godparent 1: Lord Sirius Orion Black III (adopted Father)_ **

** _Godparent 2: Alice Longbottom_ **

** _Status of Godparent 1: Alive, Human; beta _ **

** _Status of Godparent 2: Alive, insane, Human; omega_ **

** _Patient #423 health report_ **

** _Sensorimotor Stage 0-2 years_ **

** _ 0-15 months: speech, coordination, magical development – normal_ **

** _ 15 months-2 years: lack of nutrients _ **

** _ Multiple skin rashes_ **

** _ Magical development became skewed_ **

** _Preoperational Stage 2-7 years_ **

** _ Nutrient deficient _ **

** _ Multiple skin rashes_ **

** _ Multiple bone fractures_ **

** _ Magical development turned inward_ **

** _ Magical leech_ **

** _Concrete Operational Stage 7-11 years_ **

** _ Nutrient deficient_ **

** _ Multiple bone fractures_ **

** _ Some broken bones_ **

** _Formal Operational stage 11+_ **

** _ Nutrient deficient_ **

** _ Multiple bone fractures_ **

** _ Poisoning _ **

** _ Basilisk_ **

** _ Arcomantula_ **

** _ Re-growing of left arm_ **

** _ Dementor exposure_ **

** _ Burns from Hungarian Horntail_ **

** _ Smoke inhalation from dragon fire_ **

** _ Knife wounds_ **

** _ Magical explosion_ **

** _ Magical exhaustion_ **

** _ Omega specific suppression potion_ **

** _ Compulsion potions_ **

** _Health results:_ **

** _ Shrunken stomach_ **

** _ Heavy scarring_ **

** _ Weakened immune system_ **

** _ Hypoxia and Hypoxemia_ **

** _ Visionary issues_ **

** _ Stunted physically development_ **

** _ Weakened heart_ **

“As you can see, when Harry Potter was under the care of his biological parents his development was normal however after their death his development becomes skewed and begins to follow a pattern of neglect and abuse.” Sharpfang sat sitting back in his chair as both Harry and Madam Bones go over their individual sheets. Gregory was looking at Madam Bones as well.

“I understand most of what this says, however what is Hypoxia and Hypoxemia?” Harry asked. He knew that his development was not what it should be. He was not allowed to eat often, and his height was relatively short for a male of 14 even for an omega.

Mr. McVoy was actually to one to answer him. “Hypoxia is where the body has low levels of oxygen and has difficulty functioning regularly whereas Hypoxemia specifies a low level of oxygen in arteries. Though some people use them interchangeably. It can be dangerous as too little oxygen can affect your organs and ultimately lead to death. You can be put on treatments though. Have you ever experienced pain in your limbs, especially your arms or your chest? Or breathing problems as well as confusion? Those are usually symptoms. If you see a doctor, they might put you on an asthma medication or prescribe oxygen treatments.” (2)

Harry nodded in understanding, “Thank you very much.”

Madam Bones turned to Sharpfang, “Would you rather go through the monetary issues before I start interviewing Mr. Potter to determine his health issues?”

Sharpfang nodded, “That might, in the end, be best. If all business is finished afterwards then I will have to ask that you conduct your interview with Harry Potter in your office.”

“Then maybe after the monetary issues, we can cover the contract between the Potter family and the Ootori family since that is part of Gringotts’ business before moving on the DMLE?” Mr. McVoy said, looking between the goblin and Madam Bones.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder about what contract they were talking about. He started thinking back through everything he knew so far…could it have something to do with the fact that he was an omega. He knew that this meant he could only bare children and was unable to father any. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to pay any family for some slight if he was unable to fulfill some type of contract.

And he had hoped for an easy trip to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - When I mean sexual maturity it is just in the case of puberty like when females being to menstruate and males being to produce sperm outside of the testes. So around 12-14, we are not condoning underage sex or non-consenual sex. This is in terms of physicality not mentality. 
> 
> (2) - I have no personal experience with either of these two medical conditions. All the knowledge that I have is from the internet, if there is anything wrong or misinterpreted please let me know. I don't wish to make it seem like I have any indepth knowledge when I don't.


	2. Trials and Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Neither Harry Potter or Ouran High school host club.

Harry just sat there as the adults and the goblin seemed to discuss what issues to cover and in what order. While he left them to debate all that he took the time to mentally examine himself. He already knew that his hair had lengthened and his eyesight while still poor had improved. His head felt clearer than it had in so long. He never realized that he was always in pain from a headache until it was gone. He could finally feel his magical core. He remembered a time back in third year in Divination that the book mentioned that finding your magical core would help you to connect with the other world that was inaccessible usually. It was a mass of purple energy. It gave off a feeling of guilty embarrassment when he felt it. As though it was apologizing for fighting back before. He tried to send back a happy feeling, hoping to show that he wasn’t upset with his magic for what happened. He knew now that something else was there. That his magic was not free, now it was and was left Harry feeling like he was flying.

Coming back to awareness Harry did realize that he had one more question, “Sharpfang.”

He interrupted them, “how am I Lord Black if my godfather is still alive?”

“Despite a lack of trial, incarceration of any kind, innocent or not, violates the Black Family charter and so he is unable to hold the title of head or lord.”

“What do you mean Sirius Black never had a trial?!” Amelia Bones demanded.

Both Sharpfang and Harry looked over at her, “Since the Potter will was never read or executed properly, mere rumor swept the wizarding world and Sirius Black was arrested as being the obvious choice for secret keeper and was shipped to Azkaban. We here at Gringotts receive all trial documents to place in our clients vaults as well as to know if any compensation must be paid out. We never received any documentation of the Black trials and so he never had a trial.”

Amelia Bones rubbed at her forehead, “I will see about fixing that.”

Sharpfang merely shrugged, “it will not change the status of Harry Potter. Now on to the monetary issues. I discovered several transactions that were questionable or simple fraudulent. It appears as though Albus Dumbledore has been entering your vaults without proper authorization to remove both artifacts and money. We have worked to track these expenses to see if any were for your upkeep however there seems to be no form of documentation or receipts that the money and artifacts taken from your vaults were ever in your possession. In combination with your vaults the sum of money removed is not actually that large however stealing is stealing here at Gringotts and we shall retrieve each knut back with interest. The artifacts simply need to be recalled by yourself stating that all objects that were not removed by yourself must return to the vault. It is a magic that was developed when items were being stolen or borrowed and not returned within a set time frame.”

Harry nodded before stating in a clear voice, “I, Lord Harlan Potter, recall and reclaim all artifacts and objects belonging to my ancestors and family be returned to me immediately.”

There was a build up of pressure in the room once he finished speaking before it died down. “All items are showing on the inventory list as they should be. I should remind you that any house elf that you send needs to have some form of identification to show that they belong to you and have your authorization to remove items from the vault. This is usually done by a uniform with your family crest on it.”

“Thank you.”

“Now monetary wise, we at Gringotts will remove all money from the three vaults, as well as contacting our human counterpart for one account to cover what was stolen. If there is not enough in the accounts we will send letters to inform the people of payment plans which they can choose from to begin repaying you or they will have the option to return all funds with a two month time period.”

“I have never heard of these payment plans before.” McVoy mused aloud.

Sharpfang grinned maliciously, “That is because people believe that those are worse than finding the money to pay upfront.”

“May I know the accounts? Especially because my key was never given to me. Dumbledore had it and then Hagrid when I was eleven and I believe someone mentioned that Mrs. Weasley had it to pay for supplies this past year when I never asked her to.”

“Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Dursley are the accounts that have questionable funds.”

Harry only sighed; he should have known. Mrs. Weasley had seven children, five of which had already enrolled in Hogwarts with two graduated, so why would she be screaming about platform 9 ¾ around muggles like a fishmonger’s wife? And Ron had always been a flaky friend. Just this year he had abandoned him like yesterday’s trash without a single hint of remorse. He didn’t even actually say ‘I’m sorry’ after he got the golden egg from the dragon.

“Will the entire Weasley family be affected or only the mother and Ron?” Harry didn’t want the whole family to be penalized if they never actually did anything to betray him.

“Mrs. Weasley and Ron have separate vaults from the rest of the family in which the money went into and so only they shall be punished in this way.” Sharpfang said. While goblins were not nice and usually quite vindictive even, they do not punish those who have done no wrong.

It seemed that, that was only Sharpfang had to tell him as he turned his black beady eyes to McVoy. “Now, I’ll be blunt Mr. Potter, the contract is a marriage contract between the Potter Family and the Ootori family in Japan. It was written eighty years ago when your three times great-grandfather was betrothed at birth with the family. However when he presented as a beta instead of an alpha like was thought the contract caused some issues. As you know a beta can almost never be impregnated by an alpha or impregnate an omega. To avoid damages to both families it was decided that the contract would be dormant until there is an alpha and omega child with both families. When the suppression potion was purged from your system to present you as an omega the contract goes into effect. The Ootori have three sons and one daughter. All sons are alphas and so the head of the family will decide on which alpha will fulfill their obligation and that is the person we are waiting on.”

Just as McVoy finished speaking there was a knock at the office door. Sharpfang snapped for whoever it was to enter. There were two men. Both dressed to the nines in suits that seemed to have been tailored to their bodies. One of them carried a briefcase and while the other has nothing on his person but for some rimless oval glasses that sit primly on the bridge of his nose. They each stepped into the room and waited for the door to close before bowing before the room’s occupants.

“Hello. I am Akio Takamoshi, I am the head attorney for the Ootori family.” The one with the briefcase said in a slightly accented English. Harry felt a slight flush of anger at the fact that the neither of the two people are the father of his new fiancé. The head of the family should be here to discuss and negotiate points of the contract for his child.

The next person to step forward grabbed Harry’s attention. He had never known what his second gender would be and so he tried to keep an open mind about all partners that might have appeared in his life. However, this boy was stunning. His frame was tall and slim, more swimmer and runner than body builder or skinny. His hair was a dark black that laid in an “out of bed” windswept style that suited him just fine. His eyes were brown with hints of grey behind his oval glasses. His face was heart-shaped with a strong jaw line and slightly pointed chin. His aura was dark and secretive. Harry knew that this man dealt with secrets better than he dealt with truths. He found information; he didn’t let a curious being go. Harry hoped that he would come to love him and be, if not loved at least, respected in return. Harry also got the sense that he had been hurt and to stop that from happening he put a shield around him and used his information gathering skills to keep anything from hurting him again.

“My name is Kyoya Ootori, I am the third alpha son of Yoshio Ootori, head of the Ootori family. I am please to make your acquaintance.”

Harry took this as his queue and stood as well. He ignored the attorney and stood before Kyoya, he bowed back “I am Harlan Potter. I hope we can get along.”

All three took a seat in the office, which was in fact becoming crammed. Madam Bones seemed to think so as well, “Mr. Potter, I will head back to my office with the reports of everything. If you could come by as soon as you are done I would appreciate it.”

“I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you for all your help, Madam Bones.”

Amelia dipped her head in parting to the room before heading to the main lobby to floo back to the ministry.

Harry turned to Sharpfang, “Since the head of the Ootori family could not be bothered shall we keep all goings in this room between us gentlemen.” Harry could see that Takamoshi-san was not pleased with that. “I mean, he is clearly busy and can not spare a moment for the omega that will be joining his family. It is a good thing that I do not feel slighted or I might demand compensation for this breach of both etiquette and responsibility.” He smiled at all those in the room. He noticed that he had grabbed his fiancé’s attention.

“I must protest, Mr. Potter. All decisions that are going to be discussed have already been made by Ootori-sama. He has no need to be here, when we are capable of relaying his desires.” Mr. Takamoshi’s voice was grating and drove Harry to violence. This simpering of a man that clearly could not find time to ensure that Harry was indeed who he said he was and that the contract was compatible with their magics. Harry did not have a good impression of the man already and they hadn’t even signed the contract yet.

He made sure to put as much hatred and malice in his smile when he did, “you seem to misunderstand something Takamoshi-san. This contract is between me and Kyoya-kun. Any decision made that is not by us will not be followed. You seem to believe that _Ootori_ has more power than he truly does in this instance.” He made sure to fill his voice with loathing with he did not add honorifics to Ootori.

Sharpfang didn’t say a word as his client left the Japanese attorney sputtering at the disrespect. He simply brought forth the contract for both parties to go over.

“I apologize Ootori-san. I used too familiar terms when referencing you. I would love to be able to use your name but if you feel that is too personal and informal please tell me. You are more than welcomed to use my name or the shortened version ‘Harry’.” Harry turned to Kyoya. His eyes were watching him and scrutinizing him, clearing wondering just what is about to happen.

“I do not mind if you use my given name. I hope you don’t mind but Hari is the Japanese form.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from beaming in pleasure. He even had a nice voice to listen to, “That’s fine. I remember when Sato-ji-san would complain about English names. Come over here and we can overlook this contract.”

** _Marriage Contract between Alpha Kyoya Ootori and Omega Harlan Potter-Black_ **

** _July 17th, 1995 Gringotts bank_ **

** _Fulfillment of 1915 contract of Beta Williams Potter and Omega Tsubaki Ootori; delayed_ **

** _Vows are to be made before Lady Magick when youngest spouse turns fourteen, if unavailable three weeks before fifteenth birthday of youngest spouse. _ **

** _A child must be conceived before fifteenth birthday of the omega, in not birthed._ **

** _Monetary wealth will be shared between two spouses; however, Alpha will have final rights. Unless indiscretions occur, all monetary wealth will go to the injured party._ **

** _In times of rut or heat, spouses will remain faithful and handle partners’ sexual issues. Fidelity is demanded and at any time that there are indiscretions discovered the bond shall be dissolved and all possessions shall be turned over to injured party, including custody of child(ren). _ **

** _Alpha will respect any and all limitations that the omega has, not forcing them into an undesirable position that puts them at any form of risk – mental, physical, or emotional. _ **

** _Alpha will not raise a hand to the children in times of discipline or otherwise. Alpha will not strike omega for any perceived wrong. If physical sexual activities are desired by both parties, then precautions will be taken. _ **

** _Abuse of any form will result in dissolution of the bond. Abuse of Alpha rights will result in dissolution of the bond. Omega pheromone that is intentional to cause malicious harm or manipulation will result in dissolution of the bond. _ **

** _Alpha and omega will take time to spend together and further strengthen their bond. Neglect or harming of the bond will result in counselling. If issues cannot be resolved, then the bond will be dissolved. _ **

** _Signatures below show that this contract has been read and clarified, if needed, and understood. _ **

** _Kyoya Ootori _ ** ** _ Harlan Potter_ **

“Four copies will be made. One for our records here, one for each ministry – Japanese and United Kingdom – as well as one for you to keep if it is needed at any time.” Sharpfang was business as usual. Duplicating the single sheet. The original was going to stay at Gringotts to remain safe. “Harry Potter, I would recommend that you take care of this as soon as you can so that Dumbledore cannot interfere.”

“I was hoping to go through all of my companies and investments with you. But I believe I have taken enough of your time. If I could take my portfolios with me, I would appreciate if you could duplicate them for me to go through. As well as Kyo-kun, he will need to know what is going on as well.” Harry couldn’t help but look over at him. Kyoya seemed slightly stunned. “Before we go, would a bond performed here be respected by the ministries? If so, would we be able to be wed now so since I turn fifteen in two weeks we, uh, um, need to work on that child-pregnancy-thing.” Harry just knew that he was blushing bright cherry red.

Sharpfang only nodded his head, though if Harry was reading him right, he was slightly amused. “Yes, I can officiate your bonding now with the other human acting as witness. As well as providing you with portfolios to go over.”

Harry honestly forgot about that Takamoshi person. He still didn’t like him. Harry suddenly clapped his hands, “Oh, I guess we should also look at properties as well. I mean unless you want to start our family at your family’s home?” Harry turned to Kyoya to get his opinion. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up.

“No, no. Looking through your listings is fine. I think it might be best to move out anyway. My sister is always invading my drawers to rearrange everything, despite the fact that the maids keep everything orderly.”

Harry folded his arms, “well first you have an omega now and second we would have house elves if we absolutely fail at keeping everything clean.”

But he smiled and grabbed Kyoya’s hand to drag him to the middle of the desk where Sharpfang stood and began to chant in an almost melodious tone of goblin. Welcoming magic to this union and showing that they came together free of potions, charms, spells, or enchantments. They came together with hearts clear of regret. To join their lines together in matrimony and to uphold the contract that they agreed upon. If magic finds them willing and favorable to bless the union and allow them to continue on in forming their own path together.

Suddenly there was a warm bright light surrounding their joined hands, before dying out leaving behind two black bands around their wrist. Harry’s was thin and had a slight snake like curve along with his wrist whereas Kyoya’s was thicker and solid. Each band representing their part in the pairing. Harry decided that those bands were for them and them alone, but maybe a pair of rings would be better for them. He wondered if there was anything in their vaults.

_Well _Harry mused as he walked out of Gringotts with his new husband and a distraught attorney behind him, _I certainly wasn’t expecting this. Wonder what will happen next?_


	3. Having the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. i barely own my thoughts and ideas. hope you enjoy

Harry and Kyoya took the time to walk about Diagon Alley, especially since Harry still had errands to run. They also decided to use their time together to get to know each other.

“How old are you, Kyo-kun?”

“I turn 16 on November 22nd.” 

“what grade is that in Japan?”

“I will be starting my first year of high school, what you all call secondary education.”

“Oh, like I said I turn 15 in two weeks on the 31st. It would be my fifth year at Hogwarts if I stayed.”

That made Kyoya stop for a minute, “what do you mean, if you stayed?”

Harry looked skyward. “Well I mean, I assumed that I would move to Japan with you now that we’re married and on the way to having a child. I could always hire magical tutors as well as mundane tutors so that I could stay home with the baby when they arrive and you finish school.”

“Is that really what you want to do?”

Harry nodded, not only was his omega instincts telling him to jump his alpha for children but he had always wanted a big family. “I love children. In school I love studying with the younger years and helping them. Its so fun and they are so cute. As well as the fact that I haven’t been in mundane education for four years now so I would be too far behind and that would give people the wrong impression of you since I’m your spouse. I can tell that you’ve worked hard on your reputation and I don’t want to be the reason that it falters.”

“Hari, I never wanted to be a domineering alpha. If you think that would be best for our future family as well as for yourself than continue. I would only ask that any plans you make, you come to me. I am very organized and detail oriented.”

Harry nodded, he was happy that Kyoya was taking his emotions into account about all of this as well as talking with him. He read somewhere that good relationships take both work and communication. “Tell me about your school. You said you were in high school. Do you go to a different building then before? Is it in a different location? Or are all the education levels in a single complex? I would image that all those levels would make for a large school. Are there any clubs? Do you only have classes, or are you apart of any clubs? Oh, I hope you don’t mind if I send you with a few bento boxes. I was hoping to try my hand at cooking Asian cuisine and sadly that means you get to taste test. Unless I completely burn something. Though I would image that you prefer a quiet atmosphere so the cafeteria must be really hectic.”

Kyoya chuckled at his new husband, “Hari, you need to breath and I need to answer your questions. There is a complex. I go to Ouran High School which is location in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. It is apart of the Ouran Elite private Academy which caters to all grade levels on the same grounds just different sections. So no it is in the same location as were I went to middle school. There are clubs, in fact I helped start a club this year. Tamaki Souh, who you’ll probably meet later wanted my help in starting a host club. And no, I don’t mind if you make my bento box lunches. I think I would like to get more work done during that period as opposed to sitting in the cafeteria listening to Tamaki.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from hugging Kyoya. “I’m glad to learn that you have friends. Even if you won’t call them that. When I first so you I thought that you built a wall around yourself to keep from being hurt and to know that someone got around that makes me really happy. Especially with a no-good father like yours. Haven’t even met him, and I don’t like him.”

Kyoya was finding it hard to shrug off his husband’s pout. “Well when we decide on a home, you won’t have to see him too often.”

“I know, but he’s your father. I know respect is a large part of Japanese culture but I was always of the opinion that respect is earned not deserved and so far he hasn’t done anything to earn my respect and I hate that I don’t like your father.”

Kyoya was stunned by his new husband, he couldn’t stop the gentle smile that appear on his lips. He wrapped his arms around him gently, “I know, its okay. Let’s continue on.”

Harry nodded, he leaned into Kyoya as they walked. “So, you said that you started a host club. What is that exactly? No offense but it doesn’t sound very innocent.”

Kyoya chuckled, “I know that there are negative connotations with host clubs, but it seemly means that a group of men are paid to shower a woman or women with attention for a set time. There is nothing sexual or intimate about the relationships. We each have so-called role that we fill. Tamaki is the princely host, where he is what girls believe is a perfect prince. Loving, attentive, flattering, overly showy about his emotions towards them. There is a second year that is actually rather small and what is called loli, apparently is innocent adorable appearance makes the girls want to squeeze him. He also carries around a pink stuffed bunny and loves sweets. All of the host have a particular draw that brings the females in and spend money for our time.”

Harry was silent for a little while, “So there isn’t any sexual moments. No kissing or cuddling.”

Kyoya looked at him. “No nothing like that. We might kiss the back of the hand but nothing intimate like us.”

“Okay. For a moment there I was jealous but if there is nothing intimate then I don’t see a problem with exploiting the females needy behavior.”

Kyoya was stunned. He honestly assumed that anyone in a relationship with him would have not understood his position in the host club. He knew that he and harry were not in love, but he felt that this relationship was something that he would cherish. He knew his own reputation and he was not blind to the fact that emotional he was stunted. Kyoya knew that he was not an easy person to know and despite knowing this he didn’t change that. He had been burned as the third son, his father flaunting the company and the un-named heir in front of him as though he was an option. He wasn’t a romantic like Tamaki however, he was unusually hopeful about his marriage.

Kyoya couldn’t help but stare at his husband, he seemed to be in deep thought about something. “Dobby!”

Kyoya would never admit that he was startled when a loud POP! echoed through the alley. Soon there was a house elf standing before them. He had four socks, none of them matching, two on his feet and two on his large triangular ears. After that was a ratty pillowcase with a small Hogwarts crest sticked at the bottom. His bug eyes were a muddy brown and filled with astonishment. “Great Master Harry Potter called for Dobby. Dobby answer.”

Harry kneeled before the house elf to talk to him. He wasn’t sure if the Potter properties have house elves or not, but he had always had Dobby and if he would Harry wondered if he had bond with Harry as his elf. “Dobby, this is my husband Kyoya,” he motioned to the man behind him. “I was wondering if you are still unbonded and if so, would you like to be our elf?”

Dobby tugged on his socked covered ear, “Great Master Harry Potter wants Dobby as his elf. Dobby would love to serve Master. May Dobby ask question?”

Harry smiled. He had always had a soft spot for the crazy elf, “what is it Dobby?”

“Will Great Master bond with Winky? Winky still upset of being freed.”

Harry nodded. He remembered that Winky had been trained as a nanny elf. When he fell pregnant, he could use all the advice and trips about newborns. “If she would like to join our family then that would be amazing?”

When Harry stopped talking Winky suddenly appeared beside Dobby. “Dobby’s Harry Potter offers disgraced Winky a family.”

Harry nodded, “Yes. You see me and my husband are going to start a family and we could use all the help that you and Dobby could offer.”

Winky stood straighter, “Winky will not fail new masters.”

“Thank you. Winky do you have any experience in sowing?”

“Yes master Harry. Winky can sow. But why?”

“I wanted to get you two new uniforms with our family crest to show that you are bonded to our family. Remember your appearance is a representation of our family and how everyone is treated. So please make sure that they are the best you can make.” Here Harry handed over about ten galleons. He knew that the conversion rate was ridiculous, but he wanted them to get the best materials possible. “As soon as you have your uniforms you can enter our vaults for any necessary reason. But until then this will have to do.”

“Great master Harry is giving Winky and Dobby uniforms?”

“Yes. Understand that this isn’t me giving you clothes. This is me giving you the means to make your own clothes so that way you are not technically freed mistakenly but still presentable as our elves. Do you understand?” Harry didn’t want them to think that he was giving them clothes right after asking them to bond with him. Speaking of which, he gently sent two tendrils of his magic forward to the two house elves magic as well. The two magics entwined and the bond was completed.

“We understand master.”

Harry smiled as he stood back up. “Okay, as soon as you get the materials for your uniforms would you mind taking our purchases to the apartment that Kyoya is staying in for his stay here in England. Then go by the Dursley’s, Dobby, and grab all of my things.”

Both elves nodded. They were happy to finally receive family magic as well as a kind master like Harry Potter and his husband.

Harry turned away from the popping sound of the elves leaving for their errands, he smiled at his husband as he grabbed his hand. “Come on. We have a meeting with Madam Bones at the ministry.”

“We do?”

Harry nodded as he started walking back to the entrance. “Yup, before you showed up it was decided that neglect and abuse case information would be dealt with at her office instead of taking up more of the goblins time.”

Kyoya came to a complete stop, “Abuse? Hari-koi, what do you mean?”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from blushing when Kyoya called him ‘koi’. “My relatives were not the nicest people and my health report showed concerning information about my schooling years.”

Harry ignored the menacing and dark aura that spread out from his husband. He was actually pleased that his alpha was so upset on his benefit. It took them a little while to get to the ministry before making their way to the correct floor to see Madam Bones. Harry couldn’t stop a sneer from appearing on his face when he saw the statue that was vulgar and discriminatory against other magical beings. He was of the mind that magic is magic and all beings able to use it should be respected and viewed as deserving. They both made their way to the automated visitors’ pass.

“State your name and business with the British Ministry of magic.” The voice was devoid of any emotion though it was distinctly female.

“Harry Potter-Black-Ootori, meeting with Madam Bones of the DMLE.”

The was a whirling noise before a visitor’s pass with his state information on it.

“Department of Magical Law Enforcement is on floor six. Have a nice day.”

He stepped back for Kyoya, “Kyoya Ootori, meeting with Madam Bones of the DMLE.”

The same thing happened for him as well. Once the both of them had their passes they made their way over to the elevators to get to the sixth floor. Harry wasn’t ashamed to say that he cuddled into Kyoya in the elevator. He didn’t know any of these people, however he knew that almost everyone in Great Britain knew who he was and what he looked like. These closed quarters were not comfortable for him. When the doors finally stopped on the correct floor, Harry and Kyoya began to look around and try to determine just where Madam Bones was.

“What are you two children doing here?” There was a gruff, unpleasant voice behind them. It was a man in maroon robes that meant he was an auror. His narrow eyes and frowning mouth were not pleasant. He seemed like an arrogant man to Harry. He kept his cool before turning to him,

“Excuse me. I have a meeting with Madam Bones along with my alpha and husband. Your attitude is not necessary or professional for that matter.”

That frowning mouth turned upward in a sneer. He obviously was trying to be menacing, however when you have faced off against a snake humanoid shaped dark lord who was set on killing and torturing you this man wasn’t very scary. Though apparently someone had overheard him and went off in search of Madam Bones for she suddenly appeared when the auror in front of Harry opened his mouth. “Mr. Potter, thank you for coming here. We have many things to go over so let’s begin, shall we?”

She stared at the sneering man with a deadpanned look, just daring this man say something. Harry and Kyoya stood back as well to see what would happen. He huffed before stalking off, Harry and Kyoya turned to follow after Madam Bones. She let them enter before her and closed the door as she walked to her seat behind the desk. Harry could help but notice that the office had a quiet elegance to it. The wood desk was in the middle of the room in a deep mahogany color that matched the three bookshelves along the walls along with a fireplace off in the far-right corner. Her shelves were decorated with both books and pictures that moved. Harry didn’t recognize some of the smiling people, but he did notice a few pictures of Susan. There were two high back chairs in front of the desk with a large chair behind it. There were several files sitting on her desk, she seemed to have some form of order that only made sense in her mind. Kyoya and Harry took their seats and waiting for Madam Bones to start, since neither of them were sure how this would go.

“Mr. Potter-Ootori, I hope to use a special dictaquill to record what happens for future instances.”

Harry nodded, “That’s find. If it makes it easier you can just call me Harry, I know my name is ridiculously long now.”

Madam Bones seemed to find Harry amusing as her lips quirked in a small smile and her eyes were filled with laughter before turning serious once more. “Now, I hope that both of you might state your name and titles for the record before we start going over the medical record that was provided by the healing goblins at Gringotts.”

Each word she said the quill moved about the paper. Harry couldn’t stop himself from watching it. He remembered the dicta-quill that Rita Skeeter used and how it was notorious for false information or writing whatever Rita wanted it to. However, this was a woman that Sharpfang brought in. She must be trustworthy.

“Lord Harlan James Ootori nee Potter Black. Head of the Potter family and Black family.”

“Kyoyo Ootori, third son. Head of the Potter and Black family by marriage.”

“Now Mr. Ootori, you received a medical exam from the goblins. We are here to discuss the concerning results that were reported.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Just to review the results:

** _Patient #423 health report_ **

** _Sensorimotor Stage 0-2 years_ **

** _ 0-15 months: speech, coordination, magical development – normal_ **

** _ 15 months-2 years: lack of nutrients _ **

** _ Multiple skin rashes_ **

** _ Magical development became skewed_ **

** _Preoperational Stage 2-7 years_ **

** _ Nutrient deficient _ **

** _ Multiple skin rashes_ **

** _ Multiple bone fractures_ **

** _ Magical development turned inward_ **

** _ Magical leech_ **

** _Concrete Operational Stage 7-11 years_ **

** _ Nutrient deficient_ **

** _ Multiple bone fractures_ **

** _ Some broken bones_ **

** _Formal Operational stage 11+_ **

** _ Nutrient deficient_ **

** _ Multiple bone fractures_ **

** _ Poisoning _ **

** _ Basilisk_ **

** _ Arcomantula_ **

** _ Re-growing of left arm_ **

** _ Dementor exposure_ **

** _ Burns from Hungarian Horntail_ **

** _ Smoke inhalation from dragon fire_ **

** _ Knife wounds_ **

** _ Magical explosion_ **

** _ Magical exhaustion_ **

** _ Omega specific suppression potion_ **

** _ Compulsion potions_ **

** _Health results:_ **

** _ Shrunken stomach_ **

** _ Heavy scarring_ **

** _ Weakened immune system_ **

** _ Hypoxia and Hypoxemia_ **

** _ Visionary issues_ **

** _ Stunted physically development_ **

** _ Weakened heart_ **

We will begin with the names of your guardians and residence?”

Harry cleared his throat. He had never actually spoke about this explicitly. “For as long as I remember, I was in the custody of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. My uncle by marriage and my aunt by blood in relation to my mother Lilian Potter. They have a son, Dudley Dursley my cousin. They reside at Number 4 Private Dr. Surrey England, UK.”

“According to these results the neglect began when you entered their custody.”

“My aunt used to scream that she should have left me on the step out front with the milk. She claimed that the wild animals would have been better off eating me. I assume that meant I was left on their front doorstep after my parents were killed on Halloween night of 1981 and sometime before sunrise of November 1, 1981.”

“It is noticed that there are notes of nutrient deficiency for all years that you were in their care.”

“I wasn’t allowed to eat very often. I would cook dinner but only be allowed to eat the scarps which would not be eaten by either my uncle or my cousin.”

“What about the skin rashes?”

“My aunt and uncle do not like magic. They believe it is freakish and unnatural. They would not touch me in fear that my freakishness was contagious. This probably results in the skin rashes as they would not change me when I was still in nappies.”

“If they did not like touching you, what does it mean when it says broken and fractured bones.”

Harry sighed, “My aunt and uncle didn’t like touching me. But my cousin like to torment me with a game called Harry Hunting where he and his friends would chase after me around the neighborhood and when they caught me they would hit me.”

“after the age of eleven it seems that your health seems to jump all over the place. Tell me about your Hogwarts years.”

So much was happening in so little time. Harry couldn’t believe that it had only been one day. His day still wasn’t over yet.


	4. The sound of my own voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of my initials are J.K.Rowling or Bisco Hatori, therefor I do not own either Harry Potter or Ouran High school host club.

There wasn’t much good about Hogwarts that Harry could say. He was proud of how he was holding it together, but everything was catching up with him. His chest was tight and hurting, the air around him left like sludge as he tried to breath. He tried to shake himself of this feeling. He had made it this far he can make it a little more. Grabbing Kyoya’s hand, Harry spread his magic out. It seemed to help alleviate some pressure but not all. For some reason talking about the Dursley’s was different than exampling his years at Hogwarts, especially this last year. Everyone turned on him. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ron even Hermione was a little colder to him than usual.

“Rubeus Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies on August 13th.”

“Rubeus Hagrid. Not one of the professors?” Madam Bones questioned.

“No. It was the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. He bent my uncle’s shotgun backwards when he aimed it at him.” Harry cleared his thought before continuing his story. “My first letter arrived July 31st however my uncle took it and destroyed it. Letters kept appearing and throughout the next week until my uncle moved us to a little abandoned hut on a rocky island. At the time, Hagrid was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts he is now the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Anyway, He took me to Gringotts to see my vaults, he had my key. I never got it. Now, I consider Hagrid a friend, however, he’s too trusting and cares for his highly dangerous ministry rated creatures. He also can’t keep a secret despite who is put in danger.”

“What do you mean, Mr.Potter? Can you explain?”

“Well he had a pet Cerberus named Fluffy, he tried to raise a dragon hatchling. There were also the creatures after he was made professor like the blast-end skewrts that he cross bred and of course Aragog, the acromantula which he apparently raised before he was expelled in his third year. As for secrets well he told me, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley about the philosopher’s stone and how to put Fluffy to sleep accidently. And he showed me the dragons for the first task as well.”

“That does sound quite bad. Please continue.”

“Well Quirinus Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and previous muggle studies professor, was possessed by the wraith Voldemort. That year I along with Granger and Weasley discovered that Nicholas Flamel’s philosopher’s stone was being stored at Hogwarts. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle – his birth name, was looking to take the stone and fashion a body for himself after his body was killed with his rebounded killing curse back in 1981.”

“Are you saying that you-know-who was in Hogwarts? As a pure dark mass of magic?” Madam Bones was stunned.

“Yes. After Minerva McGonagall ignored me, Granger, and Weasley tried to save the stone. I saw him myself and am willing to give you the memory.”

Madam Bones nodded her head, “Minerva McGonagall ignore you about what?”

Harry sighed, “When we finally figured out that Riddle was after the stone, we went to her as our head of house as well as the deputy headmistress to tell her. She scolded us for making a fuss, that the stone was safe, and told us to keep our noses out of business that doesn’t concern us.”

“And when was this? Where was Headmaster Dumbledore?”

“Three days before the leaving feast. We were told he wasn’t in the school.”

“How was the stone supposedly protected?”

Harry tightened his grip on his husband’s hand. He didn’t like to think back to what happened when he was eleven. It never should have happened, it only made Harry more wary of trusting adults. “There was Fluffy, the Cerberus that Hagrid owned. It guarded a trap door where you landed on a weave of Devil’s Snare. Once you got passed that there was a room of keys. All had wings and the lock was impervious to the _Alohomora _spell, so you had to find and catch the right key to get through. Then there was a giant wizarding chessboard which we had to play to get across. It wouldn’t let us just walk around the board to get past. Ron Weasley got hurt and me and Hermione Granger went on to try and stop Riddle. There was a room with dead troll. The last room before reaching Quirremort was a room filled with a purplish fire. There were five potion vials sitting on a table, only one of them let you get through the fire without any injuries. There was only enough for one and I went through. Dumbledore seemed to have trapped the philosopher’s stone in the Mirror of Erised, making it to where anyone that desired the stone and wanted to use it wouldn’t be able to. However if someone didn’t want to use the stone than they would be able to retrieve it. The possessed Quirrell couldn’t get the stone and when I refused to give it to him he attacked me. Soon enough we fought and Riddle’s wraith form escaped. I was knocked unconscious for two days when I finally came to I was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore told me that he found me and destroyed the stone. The next day when I was released from the Hospital it was the leaving feast, where instead of being scolded or reprimanded for what we did, we received points taking the house cup from the Slytherins.”

Harry slumped. That was a lot to get out and it was only the first year. Honestly he would rather remove the memories of what happened each year and go to whichever hotel Kyoya rented for his stay and sleep for a little bit before they completed their bond. He was only happy that there weren’t any negative emotions being emitted through their bond.

Madam Bones interlocked her fingers with her elbows on the table. “Let me get this straight. The groundskeeper had your key and dangerous pets, your head of house didn’t listen to any of your concerns, the Defense instructor was possessed by the worst dark lord we have seen in years, and the headmaster just ignored everything. And its only the first year. Am I understanding that right?”

“Yup.” _And there are still three more years, _thinking back Harry wasn’t sure how he had made it through those four years as sane as he was. _Oh well,_ Harry looked over at Kyoya, _I won’t be going back anyway. _

Madam Bones sighed, “I don’t know whether to take your memories and go through them on my own or continue questioning you to get your own accounts on the years.”

Harry only shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. He couldn’t help what happened, “Well if I give you the accounts its only the dumb downed important stuff, if I give you my memories it will take a lot longer to go through.”

Madam Bones sighed in exhaustion. “I guess we could always do both. Get your accounts and then take a copy of the memories for a more in depth knowledge about what is going on as well as to verify everything if anyone has any questions.”

“Alright. What do you want to know about the second year?”

“Professors first, who caused problems. Then events.”

“Lockhart was a joke and a fraud. He admitted to us that he stole his stories from others and then oblivated them. He is now in the long term ward at St. Mungos since he ended up oblivating himself with Ronald Weasley’s broken wand.”

“I’m sorry, the school allowed a student to continue classes with a broken wand? That could have put many students at risk when casting spells around others in the classroom. Even if the family couldn’t have afforded it, there is an emergency fund account for Hogwarts staff to access for students in dire need.” Madam Bones was very frustrated with all that she was hearing.

Harry only shrugged his shoulders. He wondered if someone could get sore from that, he would probably be shrugging a lot. He wasn’t some omnipotent being that knew the thoughts of all. He could guess but that wasn’t sure fire. Information gathering isn’t easy to do when your magical core is being bound. “I’m not sure. However during the year there was the basilisk and paralyzing incidents that terrified the student body. Some time around November, Lockhart held a dueling club and Draco Malfoy used a snake summoning spell revealing that I was a parselmouth. This resulted in the entire school turning against me and destroying my things as well as harassing me in the hallways. The teachers were aware of what was going on but I never saw anything being done to stop them.”

Amelia raised her hand, “Hold on a moment, a basilisk?”

Harry nodded his head, “Yes. Salazar Slytherin left her in his chambers under the school to be released in times of emergencies to act as a defense. However, she sadly went crazy from isolation as well as malnutrition because no one knew she was down there when Slytherin was driven from the school.”

Madam Bones slumped forward, like the weight of all that was happening was too heavy. Or she was just exhausted already. Either one could be possible. “Is it still there? We will have to remove it immediately.”

Harry shook his head in a negative, “I killed it when Ronald Weasley, Lockhart and myself went down there to save Ginevra Weasley who had been possessed by Riddle’s diary that he had infused his magic into making it a dark cursed artifact.”

“Is that all?”

Harry nodded, “Pretty much. Lockhart, the basilisk, as well as the harassment.” Harry couldn’t help but sneer. If his little ones were ever treated the way he was, the may the Lord have mercy on their souls. His anger was not a quick spark, but an inferno storm that crashes over and over again and the victim will just have to weather it.

“I’ll get more detail when I review your memories. Make sure that any and all attackers that you know clearly are seen so that we can press charges for you. Especially the staff, innocent or not, you were a student and they were remiss in their duties to allow for any assault to occur.”

Harry bowed slightly in appreciation. “Now on to third year, there were the dementors that the Ministry stationed at Hogwarts.”

“I had no knowledge of that until after when Susan told me about the quidditch match that you were injured in. Minister Fudge did not make any of the department heads aware of what he had planned. I discovered afterwards that he had a bill passed in Wizengamot that the minister is allowed to make executive decisions if they can prove it is in the best interest of the wizarding world. Once it went into effect he made arguments that the fact Sirius Black was on the run was reason enough to release the dementors. He also claimed that children didn’t have many bad memories to be effected.”

Harry snorted, “First of all, Fudge needs to get a reality check. Dementors feast on happiness and souls. They suck all joy and liveliness out of their victims, leaving them with their worst memories. Can you guess which group of individuals are more often than not filled with happiness? “Bad” memories or not, the children would also be targets of the dementors. Second of all, just because children don’t show their scars doesn’t mean that they don’t have bad memories. I myself remember my parents last moments when exposed to dementors. If Fudge would like to know what it does to a person when they hear their mother begging for their life, I would be glad to feel him in. That doesn’t mean my father didn’t do his own fighting telling my mother to grab me and leave as quickly as possible.”

Harry thought that Cornelius Fudge was one of the biggest, egotistical, arrogant, cowardly bone head this country had ever seen. He is full of himself, while being all talk and absolutely no real action. He was getting drowned in his memories and it was only the pressure of Kyoya’s grip in his that reminded him where he was. He still had to get through this last year before he could leave.

Though thinking about this past year, Harry couldn’t keep himself upright. He slumped forward in exhaustion. This past year was filled with tense and explosives moments as well as many lows and highs that he hoped to only experience again when he was pregnant. It cost him a lot but at the same time it also showed him the world and helped him realize just who he was as a person. He wondered what the future would bring especially with Kyoya beside him. Harry could see behind those cool gray eyes and cold composure was a temper and personality that would fight for what he wanted no matter how he had to go about it. Harry was sure that life in their household would never be boring.

“Fourth year was the worst by far. I honestly should have stopped hoping for an easy year after the first one. I had foolishly thought that the age limit for the tri-wizard tournament would mean that I would have a year of classes and being a spectator. That didn’t happen. The night that the champions were chosen after Cedric Diggory’s name came out the goblet of fire started to go haywire. The flames started spitting and suddenly there was a fourth name. I thought I had gone deaf, the only thing that was registering for me was my heartbeat and how loud it was. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe. Eventually someone at my table shoved me off my seat and I forced myself up to the front. Everything just went downhill. I was accused by multiple adults of charming the goblet to enter my name as a champion or of asking an older student to do it, anyway they thought someone could have cheated they accused me. This was a tournament that had killed more people then there were champions and I was fourteen, I am still fourteen. I never wanted to compete, I never wanted to join in the death games. Fame and glory, I have more than enough, galleons I could buy the entire country three times over as an earl and duke in the muggle world and a lord of three prominent families in both worlds. But that thought didn’t cross anyone’s mind. Only the fact that Harry Potter had somehow entered the competition and Hogwarts had two champions.

No one would talk to me. No one would believe me. I tried to say I was underage and that there was no way I would be able to enter myself. None of them listened. Bagman said that the contract was binding and to not compete would mean I would lose my magic. I couldn’t think about that. My magic has been the only constant in my life. It has always been there and when I was younger it was the only thing that kept me alive. I was not about to give that up if I didn’t have to.”

“That shouldn’t be right. As a fourteen-year-old student, you should have had a magical guardian especially with the fact that you are an orphan. You aunt and uncle would not have been able to make decisions for you in the eyes of our laws. Without your magical guardian’s consent, you wouldn’t have had to compete. They simply needed to call them and have them state that you did not have approval to continue with the tournament.”

“I have never seen, heard of, or spoken with anyone claiming to be my magical guardian.” Harry couldn’t believe that something that simple could have save him so much trouble. “Anyway, after it was determined that I would be competing it was like second year all over again. People were tripping me in the hallway, hex and jinx were thrown my way, my things would disappear. I asked McGonagall if there were any rooms that were empty for me to use to review, she told me that the champions were supposed to get help from anyone.”

“That is a load of shit.” Madam Bones didn’t even look embarrassed to curse. “Everyone knows that the champions got help from all around them.”

“I know. So, someone told me that Hagrid was looking for me which I didn’t think was unusual at the time because everyone knew he was my friend. Looking back now that could have been a trap that I would have walked right into. But I walked down to see him and saw that he was escorting Madam Maxime into the forest and followed after them. There were dragons. Four of them all screeching and howling, thinking back on it I probably would be too if I were kept away from my babies and in a cage. I decided to ensure that Diggory would know even if I had no allies in the school. I never wanted anyone to die in this competition I just wanted to make it out alive and with my magic. When I went to tell him about the dragons, I discovered that Draco Malfoy had charmed a button that said ‘Support Diggory, Potter stinks’ it changed to the second one whenever I passed in the hall. Diggory and his friends were wearing them when I found them.”

The quill kept scribbling like it had been this entire time, recording everything they said. However, Madam Bones picked up a different quill to write something else down on a different piece of parchment. She was muttering about something that Harry didn’t hear clearly.

“The only thing I could say about the actual task was that several eggs were destroyed and the dragon I was up against broke her chain and we destroyed a few things. For the second task however, I can only make assumptions nothing is based on truth just to let you know. I assumed that no one had gotten permission from families and guardians to allow for their charges to be put under a stasis and left at the bottom of the Black Lake for an hour. But I am only assuming especially because one of the hostages was a nine year old girl, Gabriella Delacour. I can’t think of any reason to allow a nine year old to be allowed as a hostage. Then the third task was a maze where the trophy at the end was a portkey to a graveyard. Me and Diggory had both grabbed the goblet and were disoriented when we landed. Pettigrew was ordered to kill Diggory by a homunculus form of Riddle. Neither of us moved, too stunned to do anything. After Diggory was killed I was trapped against a grave. Pettigrew began a ritual, it seemed like he was trying to resurrect Riddle. He stole my blood,” here Harry rolled up his sleeve to show the long narrow barely scabbed over knife wound on his forearm. “I had finally gotten a hold of myself and when I saw what was happening. My parent’s murderer being resurrected and about to be brought back. He had already taken another person’s life and he would do more than that. My magic just welled up inside of me. I couldn’t do anything against it, even if I wanted to. I remember there was an explosion, the gravestone that I was trapped against exploded cutting into my back as it blasted outwards. The cauldron that Pettigrew was using for the ritual was turned over and the fire it was sitting on was spreading throughout the graveyard. I couldn’t believe it. My magic just kept spreading, I couldn’t control it. It wasn’t harming me but it was out of control and eventual I was able to draw it back in. When I was aware of everything around me I grabbed the trophy that took me and Diggory to the graveyard. It portkeyed both me and Diggory’s body back to the stadium where all the spectators were waiting for us. I won’t lie, I was hysterical. I guess I still didn’t have much control over my magic as the next thing I knew there was this projection all around us and it was showing what happened, from start to finish.”

Harry just stopped. He couldn’t say anymore. He was just so exhausted by everything. Four years, he had gone through four years of school in which he was tested through his blood, sweat, tears, and magic. His all had been tested at Hogwarts and he just wanted to have a moment of peace. He wanted to see Japan with Kyoya before school started as well as prepare for the baby that would be coming.

“There isn’t much else to say except for the fact that once I got back to the school it was discovered that the Alistair “Mad-Eye” Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice to fool everyone. He kept the real Mad-Eye in a trunk since Polyjuice can’t be used with a dead person.”

“And of course, this is the first time that I am hearing of this.” Madam Bones didn’t even seem surprised anymore.

Harry just looked at her, “I heard that Moody and Dumbledore were good friends. They might have felt that there was no point or something like that. I don’t know what those old paranoid men think. I could probably tell you what a young paranoid man would think.” Harry smiled cheekily.

Madam Bones didn’t seem too pleased with his cheek, though Harry could tell that Kyoya was trying to not chuckle at him. “Last thing is to remove a copy of your memories and then you and your husband are free to go.”

Harry sighed in relief. He couldn’t wait to go back and rest for a moment. He was careful to remember each and every moment that would show the neglect and the verbal abuse that he endured at the Dursley’s as well each moment at Hogwarts that showed each event that he mentioned along with the frame work that gave more detail than anything he could say. He carefully placed each memory into its own vial. Once he had finished all three of the room’s occupants stood, “Thank you for your time Madam Bones.”

“Thank you for bring these transgressions to my attention Lord Potter-Black.”

“I wish to thank you as well for working towards getting my omega justice, Bones-san.” Kyoya said. Harry was surprised but also touched. No one else had ever thought about getting him justice. Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling at him. Their exit was silent. They had nothing to say and neither were one for small talk. Especially Harry, who was honestly a little nervous about his mating. He had never been intimate with anyone. His first kiss was earlier that day when Sharpfang bonded them. As they walked out of the Ministry building, Harry had a sudden thought. He didn’t know about his husband but he wanted one.

“Kyoya-kun?”

“Yes Hari?”

That was another thing. It seemed like his name was not that easy to say in Japanese. So Harry pronounced (Hare-ie) became Hari (Hah-e), he should probably get use to it for when they moved over there.

“How would you feel about a dog?”

“A dog?”

“Yes, like a pet.”

“Let me guess, you don’t want one of those little pretty, non-shedding dogs do you?”

Harry smiled, “would you look at that. Not even married for 24 hours and you already know me.”

Kyoya couldn’t help but smile, “I don’t mind all that much. I never had a particular urge to have a pet but I think it would be nice especially as a guard dog if someone gets too close for comfort.”

“Look at you. Justifying it as a means to an end. You’re lucky that I like that. Come on. I don’t want a purebred. Those have too many health problems. We’re going to a cross breeder or the pound to find them.”

Kyoya frowned a little. “Let’s find a cross breeder. You never know what you’re getting at a pound.”

“Okay, okay. You have your phone, could you look up any cross-breeders in the area.”

Kyoya did as asked. He wanted to get this finished, not to mention that Harry still needed a doctor’s appointment for his hypoxemia/hypoxia. Not to mention the bonding night. Kyoya had always been careful to not be trapped in any situation like that. Even as a member of a host club he wasn’t about to let some omega or woman to trap him in a marriage with an illegitimate child. He had read what would occur between two bonded partners and even those that were just looking to “scratch an itch” and not bond. But reading about it is different than putting that into practice.

It didn’t take long to find a breeder and with a quick call, Kyoya and Harry were on their way to see his litters and see about adopting one of them. Kyoya smiled when he saw how Harry gushed over the puppies. The breeder told them that they were a newfoundland/ Irish settler mix. Kyoya could see that the newfoundland took dominant features however, the puppy didn’t have the extra flesh around the mouth that purebreds had and his snout was a bit longer than usual along with his eyes not being as hooded. After that it was all newfie, the black coats, the larger build. They all were quite energetic and couldn’t seem to get enough of Harry. There were two however, that seemed to have gravitated to Harry and he couldn’t seem to put them back. Kyoya knew that those two were going to go home with them when Harry turned his large emerald green eyes on him. He sighed, looking at the puppies. One had black coat with a single spot of white on his left ear. The other was a setter red, it was a gorgeous color. Kyoya turned to the dealer to discuss prices. Soon both the puppies were put into carrier craters and Kyoya called his driver for his time in England to take the dogs back to the hotel.

It was seven o’clock when they left the breeder’s home. Kyoya could see a red flush to Harry’s cheeks as well as along his neck. He was fidgeting.

“Hari, we don’t have to complete it tonight.” Kyoya never wanted his partner to be nervous or scared to be with him sexually.

Harry shook his head, “It’s not that. It’s just…I’ve never been with anyone and I’m nervous. But even though we meet earlier today I already trust you. Just…just if I say…if I say “Hedwig” then stop okay.”

“Hedwig?” Kyoya questioned.

Harry nodded, “I’ve read that sometimes, a person says stop even though they don’t mean it. So, if I say Hedwig instead that means I really want it to stop please. That way neither of us think that we’re doing anything wrong. I mean, relationships need communication, right?”

“Right. So if you say “Hedwig” we stop. Come on let’s head back. The puppies will be in the room with my guard that my father sent with us. That way we can have tonight to ourselves.”

“Okay, I was thinking about naming on of them Kuro and the other Joka for the other.”

“You don’t want English names?”

“I know that English names are harder to say in Japanese as well as the fact that the letter L doesn’t exist in the Japanese alphabet. Besides, I’m moving to Japan with you. I’ll only come back ever once in a while for business, but my life will be with you.” Harry smiled.

That night both Kyoya and Harry reached a high that they had never experienced before. Neither were naïve enough to believe that life was going to be a happily ever after now, but they knew that they would fight with their all to keep what they just gained together.


	5. We didn't hope the pond but crossed the bridge

Kyoya and Hari had arrived in Bunkyo. They had been married and bonded for two weeks now. Hari had celebrated one last birthday in his mother land and when he felt his magic running through his veins like normal he knew that Kyoya had gotten him pregnant. When he told Kyoya he had him booked for a doctor’s appointment immediately. Harry knew that he had to be careful. With his health problems, any and all pregnancies would be at risk especially this first one since he was just starting treatment and wasn’t completely healthy yet. Oxygen treatments were sorted out to make sure that the fetus and Hari both get enough to stall any type of mental issues or organ problems that would come without enough oxygen. Harry wouldn’t hesitate to say that he was terrified. He already loved the little one growing in him, and the thought that he might be the cause of any harm happening to him scared him. He made sure to do everything the doctors said to the letter.

He was a little nervous about that night when they landed. Kyoya had informed him that his father, Yoshio Ootori, was demanding the entire family, including Harry, for dinner that night. Harry hoped that he wouldn’t do anything that could affect the baby. Kyoya could only guess that when his father began to make demands his husband would explode. His Harry was impassionate about many things. Many of those things are from what he suffered from. His father would meet a strong opponent in his husband. Kyoya would support and back his omega in all things. For one thing he had a duty as an alpha to show his omega the support that he deserves, another is that in the two weeks that they had been married Kyoya had come to truly love and admire his husband. There was a strength that came from the hardships in life alongside a compassion and nurturing nature.

Harry took pleasure in taking care of others. It was probably these personality traits that saw Harry turning the running of Black Inc. over to Kyoya. The company needed a man with a bit of a dark side. Someone that wasn’t afraid to be the bad guy and strike where it hurt the most to get the job done. Kyoya wasn’t offended. He knew that he was a manipulative man. He had to be as the third son. He grew up learning how to get what he wanted by any means necessary. Harry still took care of Potter Products company. The Peverell industries had been absorbed into Potter Products about ninety years ago. Black Inc. and Potter Products were two magic corporation that managed many smaller companies. Looking back on the portfolio’s that Kyoya had gone through he learned that many of the companies that his father used in his own business was owned by Kyoya and his husband. That had amused him greatly.

Kyoya knew that Harry was trying to ignore that family dinner that was going to happen later that night as he watched his omega clean their new house and position their possessions around the house to make it feel homely. The puppies, Kuro and Joka, were sniffing around their new home as well. It seemed that while the puppies were trained by both Harry and Kyoya and Kyoya’s guards. In only two weeks they were potty trained as well as knowing that they weren’t allowed in the bed and not to jump on furniture without permission. They were good dogs, Kyoya had to admit. Anytime that he even praised them a little, Harry would get this smug look in his eyes and his gentle smile turned a little smugger and smirk like. If only the day would end so Kyoya and Harry could find out how comfortable their bed was.

He would be wishing for their bed later as well.

Kyoya and Harry took special care to choose their outfits for the dinner. They were not delusional enough to think that just any outfit would be okay for this dinner. Kyoya couldn’t help but think that Harry’s face had a sour look on his face. He was careful in deciding his outfit like he was picking out armor. To go into battle, was a fitting description for the dinner. The car ride over to the Ootori family manor was quiet. Harry was clenching and holding on to Kyoya’s hand for dear life. Kyoya tried to do everything he could to calm Harry down. He knew that this stress was not good for the little one. Kyoya lead Harry through the breathing exercises that were recommended. It seemed to help a little but Kyoya knew that nothing would truly help until they were back home and thinking about happier things.

As they were led to the dining room, Harry wanted to snort. The staff knew that Kyoya grew up in this house. He knew his way to the dining room. They were being treated like guest instead of the family that they should have been. He understood that he was coming into this with a tinted idea about the head of the Ootori family, but he had hope that he would be different than what Harry thought he would be like. The longer he was here the more he didn’t like Yoshino Ootori.

The dinner had been going on for twenty minutes when it happened. Kyoya shouldn’t have been surprised when it occurred nor the fact that it happened when his father was trying to get his own way.

“I would like to see the portfolios for the companies on my desk in the morning. You do have a house elf to bring them to me correct.” It was not a question.

Harry stared at the man at the head of the table. “Excuse me. Why would you like to see my portfolio’s? My investments and companies are mine. You have no say in the matter.”

Yoshino’s eyes hardened. “You contract was supposed to state that all companies and properties were to be turned over to the alpha, and if the alpha was underage at the time of marriage it would turn over to the alpha’s head of family. As you are married and bonded, your listings are now in my possession. I am in my legal right to request them.”

Harry’s smile was shark like. “Seeing as it was me and Kyoya who read and signed the contract, I know exactly what it says. No where in the contract does it state I am to turn over any possession over to you. All property, investments, companies, and other possessions stay in my family ownership. I, alone, can give any of such away.”

“you insolent child, what right do you have to rewrite the contract!”

“When the family head sends an attorney, a beta, to handle family matter than he is saying that he believes that the minor can take care of himself without his influence. You essentially made Kyoya an emancipated minor and have no control over him in the magical world. Next time you should listen when Gringotts says that the head of family and stated members are requested.” Harry felt vindictive pleasure when he told Yoshino that.

“Kyoya will listen to any instructions that I give him. He will turn any company that falls under his preview over to me.”

Harry was glad that he had a clause written in when he transferred Black Inc. to Kyoya, “He could. However, you see that unless I precede Kyoya in death than the companies will be turned over to my account manager until another Black blood will appear. You, Yoshino, will never gain access to my businesses.”

Kyoya couldn’t have been prouder of Harry, as he had a stare down with his father. Harry kept the smile on his face. Kyoya knew that smile spelt mischief – he named one of the puppies “Joker” – and that was never good for anyone. His father had a hard stone look on his face. This was a battle of wills, and Kyoya along with his siblings and mother were just watching to see who came out on top. Everyone but Kyoya were surprised when Yoshino looked away first.

“Now that you have shown yourself to be a selfish cruel man, me and Kyoya will be taking our leave. We have much to get done with the house and travelling has tired me out. We will show ourselves out. Thank your staff for the meal, since I know you didn’t do a thing. Good evening.” Harry didn’t even storm out of the room. He swept from the room, Kyoya folded his napkin after wiping his mouth and placed it on his plate. He bowed to the room and left behind his husband.

Harry was waiting for him next to the car, “I apologize Kyoya. I was hoping to not offend anyone and to finish the dinner in peace if not a little tension. But when he tried to talk about the companies and the hard work that we’ve being putting into them these past couple weeks I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Kyoya gently lifted Harry’s chin, he pecked him on the lips chastely. “Its fine. I knew from the beginning that my father would say something to rile you up. He, as you called him, is egoistical and self-centered about many things. Now lets go home and finish sorting everything. You get to direct me to your very whim since I refuse to allow you to lift any of the heavy objects.”

Harry smiled, “You are too good to me. Lets go see if Kuro and Joka have gotten up to anything.”

Settling in and getting everything together was how the spent most of their time. Kyoya tried to help Harry as much as he could, since Harry’s private tutors came before Kyoya’s term started. Though throughout it all both Kyoya and Harry were excited when the little baby bump popped up right before Ouran academy school term started. It would be the second term of his first year at Ouran High School and he from what the obstetrician could tell them it looked like Harry would be due in Late April early May. With Kyoya in school and Harry working with private tutors in both magical and muggle education they would steal any moment alone they could.

Though the day that Harry meet the host club was one that would never leave Kyoya’s mind. It had been in early October only a few weeks after the start of term. Harry and Kyoya were enjoying a lie-in. Harry had just marked the date has his 13th week so he was past the first trimester and it was the first time that he wasn’t nauseous and running for the bathroom with morning sickness. When they were both jolted awake by a foreign motion on the bed, Kyoya moved in front of his pregnant mate ready to eviscerate who it was that woke them up. Except he woke up to blueish-purple eyes that were stare back in shock. There was blonde locks falling in front of those eyes and his face was red in embarrassment. Kyoya already wasn’t a morning person but when his ignorant, moronic best friend scares his pregnant mate AND wakes him up before eight o’clock he was going to commit murder. The fact that the rest of the host club was there was a passing thought. Kyoya felt Harry grab his shoulder,

“You go ahead and get a little more sleep, Kyo-kun. I’ll entertain your friends, besides I think the little one is hungry.” Harry’s voice was soothing and trying to keep him from killing his friends.

Kyoya glared for another minute before kissing Harry and falling back against his pillows for some more sleep. He paid the host club no attention as Harry shooed them out of the room and whistled for the doggies to follow after him.

It wasn’t until later when Kyoya had woken up on his own and had eaten the breakfast prepared for him by Harry.

“You look so much like a French woman I knew once.” Harry mentioned aloud when he looked at Tamaki.

“Well my mama was French and I grew up there until a year and a half ago.” Tamaki said with a smile. As though it wasn’t painful to mention his mother that he was forced to leave behind.

“really? Wow, I thought Ms. De Grantaine and Fleur Delacour were special with their looks. But you look so much like Ms. De Grantaine.”

“De Grantaine!” Tamaki dropped everything as he heard his mother’s name. “what was her first name?”

He had to know. Did this man, Kyoya’s omega he reminded himself, know his mother.

“Anne-Sophia, she was friends with Mrs. Delacour, and they came to my school for the school tournament that was hosted this past May. When I took over my businesses, I bought out her father’s company and replaced some people for new management but its still in their family. Its just my name on it so that investments and confidence can grow again. I think I have a meeting with her this weekend. Don’t we, Kyo-kun?”

Kyoya could barely stop from smiling when he thought about what his husband was doing. He was giving his friend his mother back without fearing any wrath from his vengeful grandmother. “Yes, dear. The restaurant is a favorite of the clubs’, so I was going to inform them not to show up or else.” He smiled chillingly at his fellow host. He also saw that Tamaki was failing to get the hints. He and Harry shared a look before asking the others to come with him, leaving Tamaki and Kyoya alone in the dining room.

“Tamaki, Hari is giving you the chance to reconnect with your mother.”

Tamaki shook his head, “I can’t. Grandmother –”

“Hari brought their debt. They are no longer in financial trouble. Your mother is getting her medication. You do not have to worry about your grandmother pulling the Suoh money.”

Tamaki dropped his head. Kyoya still knew that he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. “Why? This is the first time we’ve even meet.”

Kyoya sighed, “Hari is an orphan, Tamaki. When I told him about the host club, he wanted to give you back your mother. If someone told him to choose between his mother’s health or seeing her, he would have destroyed them. He can never physically see his parents, but he could give you this.”

“You married a good man.”

“Yes. Did you see the twins stunned looks when after one introduction Hari knew which was which?” Kyoya smirked. It was one of the twins’ favorite game “Which one is Hikaru?” to play on the host’s clientele.

Tamaki smiled, it wasn’t the princely smile that he gave the girls or that large grin that hid his emotions at any given time. It was a true smile that showed just how grateful he is. “Let’s go see what they are doing.”

Kyoya sighed, “As long as Hari is being careful. This pregnancy has not been easy on him and he is barely past the first trimester.”

“I should apologize. I never meant to scary him when we showed up this morning. He was quiet welcoming when we left the room. Offering up tea, he said coffee wasn’t good for you so early in the morning.”

Kyoya snorted, “That’s his English roots coming out. He can’t stand coffee, even before he got pregnant and his caffeine intake was limited.”

“yes, it was slightly strange when he mentioned biscuits, and brought out some flat chocolate cookies.”

“Yeah, at least one night a week we have English cuisine for dinner, but mainly Hari tries to immerse himself into the Japanese culture since we planned on raising our family here, with only some trips to England and other places.”

“You got a good one.” Tamaki was happy for Kyoya. He knew that Kyoya was not necessarily a good man, however he was his best friend and he was a good friend. That was that mattered.

Kyoya nodded, “yeah. I got lucky with my contract. I thought I would have to suffer through an airhead.”

“Yeah, I know we exploit the girls at Ouran but I don’t think I would enjoy being married to them either.”

“They are the ones willing to spend the money, we are just there to give them company. Though Hari always looks confused about why they would want to stare at the twins have moments or Honey be so naïve and stupid. But he just shrugs and goes about his day.”

Tamaki only chuckled. They went and made to exit the kitchen to find the others.

Now Kyoya couldn’t stop Harry from sending him with little treats for the other members. Time seemed to fly by them as they went through their lives. Harry and Kyoya would argue and fight, especially when they were both stressed from work, school, and in Harry’s case the pregnancy and plans. But both of them refused to let their relationship fail.

Each time their had a fight that would never ignore the other, but they weren’t the most affectionate. Just before going to bed, they would talk about what happened. Why they reacted the way they did. They made sure that each other knew that all the harsh words that they threw and hurled across the room was simply words, there were no meaning behind them. They had grown to love each other. It was a steady, trustworthy love that had passionate flow of emotion between the two of them. Though the day that their love tripled in magnitude for each other as well as their baby.

It was April 25th, 1996 that it happened. Kyoya had taken a leave of absence for three weeks, doing all his schoolwork at home to be with his omega. Harry went into labor five days after his due date. Kyoya didn’t want Harry to have to go through that by himself or to have to call him in the middle of class so he made sure that he was able to be there. The spring season was bright and cool, the wind blowing through the leaves of the sakura blossoms and ruffling the tree branches. It was a beautiful day when little Ryouken* Ootori was born. Despite Ootori as a family name Ryo would be the Potter heir. He had pitch black hair however it was straighter like Kyoya’s hair while his eyes were a light baby blue for the first few months. Though Kyoya was hoping that they turned green like Harry’s.

It was day that neither Kyoya or Harry would forget. No matter the pain, the hours, or even the complications that came with the pregnancy, Harry would never change how his little hound came to be.

Now he just had to get through the rest of it. Nine months was probably easy in comparison to the rest of Ryo’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- Ryouken is the Japanese name for the Hound constellation or Canis venatici -


	6. Tamaki, you idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi enters the picture, Kyoya just wants to be with his family, and Hari goes to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own either Harry Potter or Ouran High School.
> 
> I was finally able to get this chapter done now that the world has decided to go crazy. I am already starting the next chapter as well. Thank you all for sticking with me. If any of you have read my other stories I don't plan on abandoning them, I just haven't had any inspiration lately but I'm still trying to continue them.

Kyoya was standing behind Tamaki waiting for the host club to begin. All he wanted to do was go home to see Hari and Ryo. With the start of school, he wouldn’t have as much time with them as normal and he missed his little boy and his husband. Suddenly the door was gently pushed open and Kyoya brought himself out of his thoughts. The person that appeared was…

“oh it’s a boy.”

“Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?” Kyoya asked the twins beside him.

“Yes, he is, but he isn’t very sociable so we don’t know him too well.”

“Its impolite to say it like that.” Kyoya knew exactly who it was. He also knew that this male looking person was really a female. “Welcome to Ouran Host Club, honor student.”

“What? Then, this exceptionally rare honor student we’ve heard about, Fujioka Haruhi, is you?”

“How do you know my name?”

“it’s just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in.” Kyoya wasn’t trying to be mean. He knew what he was like, probably why he stayed with Hari so he could add that touch of compassion that Kyoya just wasn’t able to. He was blunt and to the point about a lot of things, just not obvious about it. “I’ve been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here.”

“Why…thank you…”

Oh Kyoya seemed to have offended her.

“yes! He’s saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun! Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school. Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon. No, I wouldn’t necessarily go that far. It doesn’t matter, does it? Long live the poor!” during Tamaki’s impassioned speech Fujioka kept trying to get away from him. “Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!”

Haruhi tried to leave. Kyoya wasn’t surprised, not many people can handle Tamaki. Even he had problems with the boy when he first met him back in middle school. Then Honey wanted to be cute and grabbed her. Seemingly praising her for being a hero or something like that. Kyoya just wanted to get this day done with. Hari and Ryo both had doctor’s appointments and he had hoped to be finished with these duties to go with them but from what he could see he might have to let Hari know to go without him. After that first fight when he missed a promised appointment, he had always tried to be there for them. While they were all busy with Haruhi he grabbed his phone to text Hari and tell him the sad news. When he got the responding text, he couldn’t help but smile at how forgiving and understanding his mate is. He was truly blessed with his mate. Suddenly there was crash, looking over Kyoya wanted to swear when he saw that the host club had freaked Fujioka so badly that she accidently busted an 8-million-yen(3) vase. Being the third son, Kyoya knew that his fortune was never guaranteed and so was very money conscious even with taking over Black Inc. for Hari. He also knew that if he gathered all the pieces that Hari could fix it no problem and it could still be auctioned off like planned.

“What do you want to do, Tamaki?”

And so it was decided that Haruhi would become a dog of the host club to pay back her debt. Though Kyoya wasn’t surprised that Tamaki was still naïve to the fact that Haruhi was a girl.

\-------

Looking over at the “cool” host, Haruhi couldn’t stop her mind from wandering back to the previous day when she ran into Hari Ootori and his son.

\--Flashback—

_She always did the grocery shopping on Sundays since they always seemed to have great deals. She remembers being stunned to see an omega cooing at a baby that couldn’t be more than a few months old, which was strapped to the omega’s chest. Haruhi never meant to eavesdrop but seeing the love shining in his eyes reminded her so much of her mother and father. _

_“What should we have for dinner tonight, my little puppy. Should we do a traditional English dinner or maybe a good hayashi rice stew, or I know I have a nice recipe for a sukiyaki hot pot.” _

_The baby only babbled back to his mother. _

_“Yes, I agree the hot pot it is. They have a nice sale on beef. I think we still have some pork at home that we haven’t used yet.” The man smiled down at the gurgling baby. Haruhi couldn’t stop herself from butting in. _

_“If you’re going to make a hot pot, I would recommend this.” She was holding out a package of pre-cubed, pre-slivered beef that cuts down the time for a hot pot by at least ten minutes. “The prep work being done cuts down on the time.”_

_The man turned to her stunned, who wouldn’t, before smiling at her brightly. “Thank you. I’m Hari by the way.”_

_“Haruhi and its no problem. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you and your baby are cute together.” Sue her, she was a girl and recognized things as adorable. _

_Hari looked down at the content infant in the sling. He seemed fascinated by his own fingers but he did return his mother’s smile. “Thank you, I can’t wait to see if he grows to be as handsome as his father.” Looking over at the girl that helped him Hari couldn’t stop himself when he noticed the insignia on some papers sticking out of her bag. “Are those Ouran Academy papers?”  
  
Haruhi nodded her head, “yeah, I’m enrolled in as a 1st year at Ouran High on scholarship.”  
  
“Wow! My husband is a 2nd year there.” Hari chuckled, “Kyoya Ootori is my alpha, the class president for class 2-A.”  
  
“Hmh.” Haruhi couldn’t remember if she knew who that was. She might have heard the name before.  
  
“Wait, what?” Haruhi wasn’t sure if she should be offended or not. It didn’t sound mean.  
  
“sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. It’s just that Ouran is notorious for making their entrance exam ridiculously hard.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. That’s why there is only ever one scholarship given and it’s requirements to keep it are demanding.”  
  
Hari was scanning the shelves for some mysterious ingredient. Haruhi couldn’t stop herself from staring at him. “Why?”  
  
“You see Principal Souh started the academy, but he runs it like a business. Meaning there are investors and donators, not to mention the fact that most of the students will eventually take over their families’ companies one day. While final decisions are made by the main head, Souh, keeping the investors happy keeps the money coming in for the school. These investors are made of both old money and new money.”  
  
“Okay.” Haruhi was trying to see where he was going with this.  
  
Hari only smiled, “those high up never want to let others in. The old money doesn’t want to let anyone new in and change things. Possibly affecting them if they can’t keep up with the new. While new money wants to keep others out, so they don’t get bumped out of the high elite.”  
  
Haruhi still wasn’t completely understanding but nodded anyway.  
  
“Doors will be slammed in your face and some doors will be held shut to keep you from even trying to open them. People will take the fact that you’re on scholarship and test you apart on everything else. They are scared of you. You’re intelligent enough to pass the entrance exam and I’m sure your smart enough and diligent enough to keep it. That means that people will try everything else to keep you out of their world.” Hari looked over at Haruhi as they made their way through check out. “But I think you’ll do just fine.” Hari smirked as he headed to a car while Haruhi was left standing outside the store.  
  
She smirked, ‘yeah. I think I’ll be fine.’_

\--Flashback over--

Haruhi must have been staring for too long. Kyoya-sempai pushed his glasses up slightly, “Can I help you with some Fujioka-san?”

She could feel her cheeks color in embarrassment, “Sorry I was just thinking back to meeting Hari yesterday at the shop and now I’m a so-called dog for his husband’s club.”

Kyoya sighed, though Haruhi could tell that there was love and adoration in it, “I keep telling him that we have servants for that, but he insists on doing it himself.”

Before Haruhi could think to say anything at that snobbish sentence, she overheard Honey-senpai over on one of the couches, “I still have a hard time thinking that boy is a third year.”

“Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he is a prodigy. And then there is Mori-senpai’s allure in his strong and silent disposition.” Kyoya told her in all seriousness from behind his book. What no one in the room knew was that he was waiting on his phone call from Hari telling him all about the doctors’ appointment. It was his fourth month post-pregnancy check up as well as Ryo’s check up as well. He wish he had been able to go with them, never before had he missed a doctor’s appointment with his family.

Haruhi simply stared at the older boy beside her. Then Honey called her over, and it all seemed to go to hell for a brief moment, until she was able to calm Honey-senpai’s tears.

“You’ll notice that our club utilizes each man’s unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests.” Kyoya couldn’t stop himself from running an assessing eye over Haruhi’s body to try and discover where the androgynous female might fit in to his business. “Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is seventy percent.”

_Great, _Haruhi thought to herself, _just great. What have I gotten myself into._ Her shoulders seemed to slouch inwards. The next words out of his mouth just made it all worse.

“And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt to us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club’s dog until you graduate. I’m sorry, I meant our errand boy.” She was sure that he was smirking. “You can try to run away if you want, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers. By the way, do you have a passport?”

Haruhi was right. Kyoya Ootori was a vindictive bastard she didn’t know how Hari could be married to this man. Though Kyoya wasn’t the only annoying the one in the club. There was the so-called king, Tamaki.

“You’re going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd.”

Haruhi couldn’t stop her brow from twitching in annoyance. Just what was wrong with being intelligent and learning new things for the joy of it. Though when he blew on the back of her neck she couldn’t stop herself from jumping into the air. “Please don’t do that again.”

“you need a makeover, or no girl’s going to look twice at you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not trying to get girls to look at me.” Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t looking for a relationship be it with a girl or with a boy.

Though it seemed that Haruhi’s nonchalance stunned Tamaki, “Are you kidding me? That’s the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies.” His face took on a sleazy smirk and his tone changed, lowering and huskier. “Like me.”

Kyoya just ignored everyone around him, focusing more on his phone as Hari kept sending him updates on how the doctor’s appointment was going for both his little mate and son. Kyoya never pictured himself as a family man before but he would do just about anything for his mate and son. That includes extending the host club an invitation to his home for dinner. Honestly, life was much simpler single, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t give up his Hari for anything.

He had gotten another text from Hari saying that Ryo was developing right on schedule but apparently there was some swelling in his gums so there was a chance of teeth erupting at any point. Kyoya was just about to enquire about Hari’s health when he heard Tamaki ask him to get his hair stylist on the phone.

\-------

Harry knew that Kyoya was busy with the club activities and whatever is keeping him from the doctor’s appointment. Hari knew that he couldn’t fault his husband for taking care of his responsibilities. He knew that Kyoya was would be there if he could but apparently some unexpected events occurred keeping him from coming. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, but he couldn’t check it at the moment. His baby boy was not a happy camper. He was grizzly and grumbling with an excess about of drool falling down his chin and he kept gumming at his stuffy toy.

“Oh baby,” Hari cooed softly, “I know you’re in pain. Mama’s here.”

Ryo just continued to gum at his toy dog’s ear. He kicked his feet out in his car seat and threw his unoccupied arm around. He really wasn’t happy. Hari sighed, he wished he was at home. There he could get Ryo a cold wet washcloth to suckle on and cool his enflamed gums. Hari was glad their physician wasn’t that far from their home and so it wasn’t a trial getting to the doctor’s office. He slung the baby bag over his shoulder and worked to get the carrier on his chest to tuck Ryo into so Hari didn’t have to lug the baby carrier to the office. Hari also hoped that placing Ryo in the sling would help him calm down by listening to his heartbeat.

As Hari waiting on the elevator Ryo seemed to calm down while listening to his mother’s heartbeat. Hari gently bounced Ryo in his carrier to try and get him to rest a little bit more. Luckily enough it wasn’t long to check both himself and Ryo in for their check-ups. (4)

The wait was the longest part of the doctor’s visit as well as the one part that Hari would never get use to. Sitting there waiting for their names to be called, Hari thought to invite the host club to their house for dinner. He quickly messaged Kyoya to ask his friends if they would come over.

When all said and done, Hari was proud of the fact that Ryo was growing so well. He was holding his head up on his own now and he was an early teether since there was evidence of inflammation already. Though Hari himself could be doing a little bit better health wise. He was still under weight for his age and height, though he was getting better which was the main thing.

Since Kyoya had responded with a positive response from everyone, Hari decided that he should go by the store to buy extra groceries for their impromptu dinner party. He wanted to do a good old buffet for those rich little snobs. They probably have no clue what to do when they see platters of food before them. Hari couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, while he loved his alpha, he knew that him and his “friends” (minions) were spoiled and hopeless when it came to the “lowly, poor, impoverished” class. Hari just loved to force them to encounter things they have no idea how or what to do. He chuckled at the very thought of their faces, Hari’s laugh caused Ryo to giggle along with his mama. His sweet baby giggle caused Hari’s thoughts to redirect from tormen…feeding his alpha’s friends an evening meal. He just loved to hear his baby laugh, it eased some of the hurt that still laid buried in Hari from his childhood and from his years at Hogwarts. He would never allow his past to become his little hound’s future. He knew that Kyoya would stand beside him in protecting their little angel.

\-------

After dealing with Seika Ayanokoji, Kyoya left to see if there were any spare uniforms, once he had located he made his way back to the music room to hear Tamaki tell Haruhi that her new quota was one thousand instead. Kyoya just knew that his spare time was becoming more and more precious what with Tamaki being so ridiculous. Hopefully he would be able to drag Hari and Ryo along with him so that he could see his son. He walked forward, “This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it’s better than a wet one, right?”

Haruhi couldn’t help but think that for a single instance Kyoya seemed to have a decent personality. Then she remembered how he threatened her earlier and shook that thought from her mind, “Thanks a lot, you guys. I’m gonna go change.”

Kyoya watched as Haruhi disappeared behind the curtain into the sectioned off changing room. He turned to his phone to quickly see if Hari had sent him anything, sometimes he would send him pictures of Ryo just to let him see his son while in school. He didn’t even realize that Tamaki had pulled back the curtains “Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels.”

Kyoya barely noticed the thud that came from multiple soft towels hitting the ground, “Haruhi?”

Tamaki’s voice stuttered and filled with confusion. “Yeah.”

It only seemed to confuse the blonde Frenchie even more when Haruhi responded nonchalantly and with no embarrassment or anything like that. “So, you’re a girl?”

Haruhi finished buttoning the top of the uniform, “Biologically speaking, yeah.”

She swept away the curtain and stood before the host club in a female uniform, she barely seemed to fill out the dress. “Listen, senpai, I don’t really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it’s more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are.”

Looking up from a picture of Ryo holding his bottle by himself *, Kyoya could stop himself from smirking,  
Well, isn’t this an interesting development.”

Hikaru and Kaoru simple smirked devilishly, “Oh, yeah.”

They all just stood around Tamaki and Haruhi while Haruhi, obliviously said, “Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier.”

Kyoya just watched as Tamaki’s face turned cherry red while he avoided eye contact with Haruhi. It seemed like the smooth king of the Host club had met his match, “Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here.”

He couldn’t wait to laugh about this with Hari when he got home. As well as hopefully tease Tamaki later that night at dinner. It would be sweet payback for all the times that Tamaki had teased him about his mateship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) - 8,000,000 yen conversions  
=73,756.51 US dollars  
=125,485.40 New Zealand dollars  
=68,261.48 euro  
(4) - I am basing their doctors visit of the medical system in the USA, if this is different in any other country I apologize but I can only draw on my own experience.  
* - this is not an exaggeration, my nephew is already trying to hold his bottle and he is barely two months old.


	7. Family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran Host Club

Coming home that day, Kyoya couldn’t stop himself from pulling Hari into a kiss. He could hear Ryo giggling over in his playpen and banging one of his toys around while he kissed Hari. Pulling away he shook his head when he saw that Hari was wrapped in an apron along with multiple dishes layered with charms to keep warm. As Kyoya let Hari go to return to his food, he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Ryo up from his playpen and into his arms. He dug his fingers into his son’s chubby little belly gently. He noticed that Ryo was drooling a lot and his gums still seemed inflamed. Looking down into the pen, Kyoya found a damp and discarded washcloth. It seemed as though it lost its coolness and Ryo abandoned it once it could no longer relieve his aching gums. He bent over carefully to pick up the cloth and followed after his omega into the kitchen.

“Before I start with what happened today do you mind if I ask you for a favor dear?” Kyoya wondered.

Hari threw him a look over his shoulder, “You know that if there is any way for me to ease your burden that I will. What is it?”

“Do you remember that Lalique renaissance vase that we had planned on auctioning off?”

“Yes.” Hari did remember it, he was the one that had recommended the appraiser to ensure that the original owner was being truthful. She was actually the appraiser that the goblins used for his own vaults.

Kyoya sat down at the table and set Ryo on his lap, while Joka and Kuro walked into the kitchen and laid themselves around him, though Joka belly crawled closer to Hari hoping to sneak some scraps. “Well it was broken today. I was hoping that you could fix it for me.”

Hari was stunned. The school had worked a deal with the owner to get thirty percent of the sale price. It was supposed to be a massive auction and the vase was broken. “It was an accident honestly.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it. But I can come in tomorrow before your host club activities and fix it really quick.”

Kyoya smiled at his omega, “Thank you very much darling. I greatly appreciate it. And the reason was actually the rest of what I wanted to tell you about.”

Hari just hummed, letting Kyoya know that he was listening but still focused on cooking the food before him. “it appears as though Fujioka Haruhi was frightened enough to break that vase.”

His statement actually caused Hari to stop what he was doing to look at him. An eyebrow raised and lips turned down in a quizzical frown. “Excuse me.”

Kyoya continued to tickle and play with his son, “It appeared as though Fujioka-san was looking for a quiet place to study and stumbled upon our host club. It appears as though no one thought to tell her that music room 3 was used by our club.”

Hari nodded his head in understanding.

“obviously you know our dear friends and so they distracted and crowded around Fujioka-san and it seemed to have frightened her and caused her to back up into the podium that the vase was sitting on knocking it over. I couldn’t simply tell her that I knew someone that could fix it and so we needed to decide on something to do about her so called “eight million yen” debt. Well she was in a male uniform and Tamaki hadn’t figured out that she was a physically a girl and decided to make her the errand boy for the host club.”

Hari sighed, “Of course he did. That boy…”

Kyoya chuckled with him and nodded his head in agreement. “Sadly, you know that the day didn’t end there.”

“Of course, it didn’t. I mean, it isn’t like they frightened that poor girl into breaking the vase.” The sarcasm was thick.

Justice and honor were important traits for Hari. The thought that Tamaki and the host club was blaming Haruhi for something that wasn’t fully her fault probably irked him. Hari would more than likely ring all of their necks after this dinner when he hears about all that went on.

“Though once it was decided that Haruhi was going to be the errand runner, Tamaki sent her off to get coffee and then all of the guest and host seemed to have a fit about the instant coffee that she bought.”

“Working class families don’t exactly have time to grind their own coffee beans, dear.” Hari interrupted; he knew how snobbish all of his husband’s friends could be.

“Yes, yes I know. Anyway, Tamaki was showing Haruhi some special treatment, at least according to Tamaki’s highest paying customer Seika Ayanokoji.”

“I remember that girl. She is such a petty girl, can’t handle when anyone else is greater than her.”

“Mhm. Anyway, it appears as though she decided to bully and harass Haruhi for stealing Tamaki’s attention apparently. It was quite frustrating. She even dumped Haruhi’s bag into the pond. During all this, Tamaki decided to make Haruhi a host instead of an errand boy to pay back her debt.”

Hari looked at Kyoya with an eyebrow raised, he knew that Tamaki wouldn’t have thought of that without help from Kyoya. His husband only smiled at him, knowing that Hari didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t about to confess to something. He will always maintain an innocence unless proven with evidence to be guilty.

“Eventually Seika-san requested Haruhi as her host, she poured a cup of tea all over the two of them and tried to blame Haruhi.”

“I hope my husband did not leave that poor first year to defend themselves when they were being bullied right.” It was not a question. Kyoya knew that he would be sleeping in Ryo’s nursery if he didn’t give Hari the answer he wanted to hear.

“As you know I have a reputation through the school, however the host club on a whole dealt with her and she is now blacklisted in all social gathering in the school.”

“Good.” Hari smiled in approval. Kyoya released a breath, he would not be waylaid to the nursery or couch tonight.

Kyoya gently moved Ryo to his shoulder and let him tuck himself between his shoulder and neck. “after which the only extra uniform we had was a girl uniform and so Tamaki final discovered that Haruhi was a female when he took her some towels and saw her tank top as she was changing.”

Hari busted out laughing at the thought of Tamaki freezing up. He was always so smooth and chill with women, but it was like he met his match. He finished setting up the buffet in their formal dining room. Everything was set up properly, warming charms keeping the food from getting too cold as he cooked dinner. He smiled at Kyoya and lifted the baby from his arms.

“You should go get cleaned up, its almost time for everyone to start arriving.” Hari kissed his cheek as he bounced Ryo in his arms.

Kyoya couldn’t stop himself from smiling, honestly smiling, as he watched his family. It never ceases to amaze him that this was his life. He didn’t know what to expect that day almost a year and a half ago at the bank. He would also be thankful for his wonderful mate and how loving he was to their child. He knew that he probably wouldn’t have found Hari if it wasn’t for that contract. They were simply two different people but loving and fighting together has changed them each. Walking back down to the gathering room, he realized that while this was far different than his childhood and the way he was reared, this loving and supportive parenting Ryo would become someone more special than he ever thought his future children would have been. Though the reality is far different and far better than that hypothetical could have ever been. Simply watching Hari dancing and sing around with Ryo was a pleasure that Kyoya wasn’t willing to give up to anyone. Though when the doorbell rang and Dobby announcing that someone was at the door, he was pulled away from his favorite past time.

Standing there on the doorstep was the entire host club along with the newest member. “You didn’t have to come together.” Kyoya was exasperated with his friends, he knew that it was more than likely Tamaki who gathered everyone up in a group.

Tamaki beamed in front of the others. He simply adored having what he called “family meals”, Hari usually plans one of these gatherings once a month since they had official met. Kyoya could see that Haruhi was a little uncomfortable with how large their home was, he knew that she lived in a two-bedroom apartment with her father and here she was standing in front of a two story six bedroom house. “Never mind,” Kyoya sighed, “Come on in, Hari is playing with Ryo right now.”

Hikaru and Kaoru beamed at each other, “Where is the little munchkin? We want to play too.”

Kyoya really wanted to face palm, if only it wasn’t so undignified. The twins were simply large children themselves. He really didn’t want them to corrupt his son, it was simply a miracle that Kyoya and Hari were able to keep them and the Weasley twins away from each other. Kyoya was not a hundred percent sure that their home would still be standing if the four of them met. A quick eye connection with Hari as he rounded into the dining room, he could tell that his omega was thinking the same thing.

Hari smiled at the entire group that came forward, he stopped in front of Haruhi, “It’s so nice to meet you officially Haruhi. Your recommendation ended up being a good thing as Ryo-kun decided that he wanted to have a temper tantrum right when I was cooking dinner.”

Haruhi was stunned, she blurted out, “You cook?”

Hari laughed and his laugh caused Ryo to giggle in his arms. “Yes, I know it seems impossible, but I learned how to cook at a young age and I loved it. I actually make a lot of the sweets that are served at the host club. I get to bake and Kyoya gets to save on the refreshment budget for the club. It’s a win-win for both of us.” Hari turned to smile at his alpha.

Haruhi shook her head, “I still find it hard to believe that you are mated to Ootori-senpai.”

“Everyone says that when they see us together,” Hari smiled brightly. “Please sit, there is already a cup of water at each seat, but does anyone want anything else?”

They all shook their heads in a negative as they each took their seats. Kyoya sat at the head of the table with Hari on his right side and Ryo between them in a highchair. “this looks amazing Hari, you out did yourself once again.” Tamaki couldn’t stop himself from gushing. He saw some ratatouille and gratin dauphinois, his father’s chiefs at both the manor and the school haven’t been able to get the French dishes just right but Hari’s takes him right back to the manor house with his maman.

Everyone looks at the dishes laid out before them; Hari always made sure to include each of their favorite foods for them to have.

“Tamaki you flatter me. Now how is your mother doing? What about your mother, Hikaru? Kaoru? Last I heard she was about to open her next boutique in Munich, right? Honey, Mori, how has your kendo and martial arts competitions going? Haruhi tell me that these boys weren’t too mean to you for your first day.”

Hari drew everyone into conversation. Haruhi couldn’t help but watch as each of the host club members transformed before her eyes from what she saw earlier today. The spastic leader that she would never take seriously seemed to soften and glow when Hari mentioned his mother. His eyes were gentle, and his smile was soft as he said that his mother was doing better now that she didn’t have to worry about her medication and paying for it. Apparently, the company was doing far better than it had in recent years, now that Hari was helping them. She was comfortable and seemed to be more frugal with any money that she gets just in case the company goes bankrupt again.

“I’m glad that she is doing better, I remember that the last time I talked to her and Mrs. Delacour that they weren’t sure with this new medication. I really should meet with them and Fleur again. It has been almost two years since I’ve seen Fleur.”

Honey-senpai seemed to jump in for both him and Mori, “Maybe she and her boyfriend would like to come watch our latest competition.” He beamed happily, “Mori is going to the All Japan Kendo Championship and hopes to be the youngest contestant.”

Hari beamed at them as he wiped Ryo’s chin, “that’s amazing. You have worked so hard for that Mori. I’m so happy for you. Your family must be so proud of you for accomplishing that so young, the dedication it takes for that is something to admire.”

Haruhi was stunned to actually see a hint of red that tinted Mori’s ears from embarrassment. She never thought that Mori-senpai could blush. He always seemed to have such a cool expression and not get flustered by anything.

“I haven’t entered any competitions this time, father has had me take care of some family business and I’ve started thinking about what to do after graduation in a few months.”

“That’s still responsible and respectable of you. Though if you want to look into an internship and start from the ground up, I might be able to get you an interview at one of my companies.”

“thank you, Hari-chan. I’ll think about it.”

Hari waved away the gratitude. “Don’t worry about it. I would only set up the interview you’d still have to get everything else ready such as your resume and prep work for it all.” 

Hari tried to get a little more pureed apples into his son, who seemed to be gumming on the silicon spoon. “What about you Hikaru, Kaoru? How’s your family doing?”

“Mother is doing fine, she is about to exhibit her new line of traditional kimonos and yukatas along with accessories such as hair ornaments, obis, getas as more. She has…”

“…been so busy getting all that prepped we haven’t seen her much. Though father has just finished a program for the company and has revamped the company’s website…”

“…and online retail store while Ageha is still telling us to disappear. Why our beloved little sister won’t accept the dolls?”

“Maybe she is just not interested.”

The twin speech still gives Haruhi a headache while everyone else seems to have no problem following along. She saw how Hari merely smiled at the two of them as their words were volleyed back and forth. He shook his head in amusement when they pouted at his answer. “Now now, dears if she is anything like the two of you what would you do in her place?”

The twins look at each other, they knew that they would not accept anything from anyone not even their parents. They simply shrugged their shoulders; they loved their little sister and would continue on to show it to her.

“and what about you Haruhi? Are these buffoons treating you all right?”

Haruhi could see a twinkle in Hari’s eyes, almost like he knew something. She didn’t know what would put that sparkle in his eyes, though she wondered if Kyoya had told him about the host club and what had happened earlier that day.

She shrugged her shoulders though and took a sip of water before answering him, “It could be worse. How have you been though? I think Tamaki said something about you and Ryo going to the doctor today. Is everything alright?”

It seemed like asking about his baby was just the thing. Hari beamed joyfully before tickling the underside of Ryo’s chin as he gummed on his spoon. “Yes, it was simply a checkup. He is doing just fine, they said that his growth is good though the poor thing is teething. He has been a bit fussy today.”

“He seems to be doing better now though.” Haruhi couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the baby as his eyes gazed at everyone around the room. He looked like a curious little thing and so content to just gum on his spoon as his mama and papa socialized around him.

“Yeah, which we’re both happy about.” Hari smiled, “It was painful knowing that my little puppy was in pain and I couldn’t do anything to help him.”

The night continued on with conversation, jokes, and laughter. Haruhi couldn’t remember a time that she simply sat around a table and enjoyed a meal with everyone. More than likely when her mother was still alive. With Hari added to the group, the host club almost seemed like normal high schoolers and not the rich family heirs. Maybe, just maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully with the online semester ending and COVID-19 keeping everything else shut down I'll have more time and maybe some inspiration for the next chapter. Thank each and every one of you that has stayed faithful and loyal to this story. I know how frustrating it is when the author isn't updating like you want but I want to try and make sure that all chapters are worth reading for y'all. I will continue to try my best and thank you for your patience and understanding.


	8. Is that it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in Britain? Harry and the gang aren't in this chapter but they will appear in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Ouran High school.

Curtains ruffled with the slight breeze from the opened window, ink drips could be heard along with ruffled pages in the otherwise silent room. Scratches from the quill tip along with brief pauses for thought was all Hermione Granger could focus on. She was working to get all her summer schoolwork finished, there was so many classes and topics to learn about the magical world. Though divination and muggle studies were useless classes to her. She knew she needed to get these done quickly so that she could help either of her friends when they no doubtlessly came to her for help. Thinking about her friends, Hermione sighed. This past year had been no crazier than any year before, but for some reason this year just drained her far more than the past years. Harry knew how immature Ron could be and he shouldn’t have given Ron so much thought. They shouldn’t have ignored each other for such ridiculous reasons, Harry should have realized that when his notoriety rose then Ron would get more jealous and that his mouth runs away from him. Honestly, Harry should have just dealt with it immediately and not taken everything that was said so seriously.

Then there was the Yule ball, Hermione snorted softly as she finished the last bit of the charms essay. Ron couldn’t have manned up to ask her himself and then threw a fit when she enjoyed herself at the ball. She had put so much effort into looking nice, her parents had even closed their office and moved their appointments to go with her to pick out her dress and shoes. She loved her family and respected them for everything they have done for her and taught her, but she didn’t get that much time with them between boarding school and their multiple appointments. As she set aside her parchment to dry, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from tapping out a little tune as she turned to get a book for leisure reading. She hadn’t heard from Harry recently, though that might have something to do with not responding like Headmaster Dumbledore told them, and she remembered that he mentioned some conflicts with his family, though she doubted it was as bad as he made it seemed. He was only fourteen, a child, they were known to exaggerate things. Harry probably made it seem worse than it actually was to try and get someone’s attention. Though why he didn’t simply go to Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, she didn't know. Surely, they wouldn’t have allowed the boy-who-lived to be neglected. Though she was a little worried about Harry, he never dealt with trauma well and now he was probably feeling guilt about Cedric Diggory getting murdered. That would be difficult for anyone.

She was barely absorbed in her book when a peaking at her window drew her attention. Though when she looked it wasn’t Hedwig or Pigwidgeon, instead it was a plain brown barn owl. There was a crest of the daily profit on the carrier strapped to the owl’s back. She removed a few knuts from her bedside table and paid for her paper. The headlines grabbed her attention immediately.

**Daily Profit publicly apologizes for character degradation and slander against Lord Harry Potter-Black**

**Pg. 1**

**Released Late Lady Lily Potter’s will proves convicted criminal Sirius Black was falsely convicted.**

**Pg. 2**

**Trial for convicted criminal Sirius Black proven innocence**

**Pg. 3**

Hermione could only stare in astonishment. Just what was going on?

* * *

Madam Bones walked briskly through the Ministry halls, she was a woman with a purpose and wouldn’t be deterred from reaching her goal. As she stepped into the auror department, she knew that trouble was approaching when the head of the auror office, Rufus Scrimgeour, stepped from his office scowl in place. As Madam Bones got closer, Scrimgeour stepped in front of her forcing herself to stop.

“How can we here in the auror office help you, Madam Bones?”

“My business is not with you, Head Auror Scrimgeour, so move out of my way.” Madam Bones said in a monotone voice. She worked hard for her position and she wasn’t about to let this egotistical misogynist man get under her skin.

“If it involves my department and my men then yes it is indeed my business.”

Madam Bones stared him straight in the eyes, “While you might be head of the Auror Office, I am the Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement meaning you answer to me, not the other way around. Now get out of my way and do not concern yourself with my business.”

They stared each other in the eyes, neither willing to back down and admit defeat particular with the audience that crowded around them. However, in the end Scrimgeour backed down and returned to his office. Madam Bones continued on before finding her target. “Shacklebolt, make your way to my office I need to talk with you privately.”

She didn’t wait for confirmation before pivoting on the balls of her feet and walked back the way she came. After viewing Lord Potter-Black’s memories of the past four years at Hogwarts, she finally realized that Sirius Black was an illegal animagus and there were no wards to cancel out the magic needed to transform in their prison. She would ensure that was changed, especially when she saw that Pettigrew was one as well. She pulled out the paperwork that she had just finished and had finalized for an immediate trail once Black came along with the mandate of veritaserum for the absolute truth. With the new paperwork in place, Madam Bones looked up and saw Shacklebolt standing almost hesitantly in the door frame. It was almost enough to cause her to laugh, a giant 6’3”, 180 pounds (5) muscular man and he gave of the aura of a small child about to be scolded.

“Take a seat, Auror Shacklebolt and close the door.” She struggled to keep her tone professional.

Once the man had sat down, “Madam Bones, may I ask what this is about?”

Madam Bones interlocked her fingers in front of her, “You are the lead investigator on the Sirius Black hunt.”

It wasn’t a question, but Shacklebolt nodded his head in agreement anyway.

“It has come to my attention that Sirius Black never had a trail and is in fact innocent of the charges laid against him anyway.”

Shacklebolt sat there stunned, he knew that Black was innocent. At least that was what Dumbledore said when he brought him and Tonks to Grimmauld Place and saw him for the first time. Now that Madam Bones knew that what would happen?

She pushed a file forward for Shacklebolt to look at, “Here are the new orders, they are not arrest orders. It is a call to bring Sirius Black in alive to be receive a trial, being questioned under veritaserum to have document proof of his innocence. Other than that there will be no actions taken against Sirius Black.”

Shacklebolt wasn’t aware of his body moving until he finally recognized the weight of the folder in his hands. His eyes jumped from the woman in front of him and back down. This was incredible, was this Dumbledore’s doing? He was the Chief Warlock as well as Supreme Mugwump he was the authority to make demands like this. But why wouldn’t he have told the order if he was. Unless he didn’t know, but how did Dumbledore not know about this?

“Madam?”

“Auror Shacklebolt, a word of warning, if you confront Sirius Black along with anyone other than your auror partner, Auror Tonks, be careful. Not everyone wishes to see justice done.”

They locked eyes for a moment and it almost seemed like Madam Bones was trying to convey something to him. It took him a moment, but it finally clicked. _‘Don’t let Dumbledore or anyone else know about the trial.’_

He nodded his head in understanding. He had been a Ravenclaw, he watched as Dumbledore trained and paid special attention to students. He knew that Dumbledore was not the innocent, naïve, grandfatherly man that he tried to portray but in comparison to Voldemort he would rather follow Dumbledore. Now he had to decide which was more important to him, his job or the order?

Before he even finished that thought he knew which was more important to him. His job would always mean more to him. He knew that they wasn’t a meeting that night and so Dumbledore would have no point being at Grimmauld Place. He stood and made his way to the door with the file in hand. Before he exited, he spoke up, “Madam would I be able to leave early today it appears as though I have somewhere to be.”

Amelia stared at the man’s back for a second, “Yes I’ll inform Auror Scrimgeour that I sent you out on my orders.”

Shacklebolt lowered his head and left. He had an escaped convict to talk to.

* * *

A man walked casually into the building in front of him. He was there for a reason and with a purpose. His client wanted this done as soon as possible and knowing the circumstances, he couldn’t really fault Lord Potter-Black. He remembered being scandalized when reading the paper and how they were allowed to drag the poor boy through the mud when he had no representation as a minor. His briefcase was filled with all the appropriate paperwork proving that Lord Harry Potter-Black had controlling shares in the Daily Prophet as well as a lawsuit for defamation of character of a fourteen-year-old. His client wants this paper under his thumb and he never lost at what he did best.

He ignored all the underlings trying to stop him and remained focused on his purpose. He didn’t not worry about respect for those in the building. He gave the head editor’s office door one knock before giving himself entrance. He walked in and saw the man sitting in the office chair look up with indignation at being interrupted. There was a brief flash of confusion when he saw who was had entered his office. The man was neither handsome or ugly, his hair wasn’t wild or even outlandish. His height was normal, the only thing noticeable about the man was his three-piece suit along with a plain brown briefcase in his hand. This man was utterly forgettable and unimportant.

“Who are you? Why are you in my office?” The editor growled out once he got his surprise under control.

The man didn’t say anything, just walked forward before taking a seat without being invited. “Hello Mr. Cuffe, my name is Mr. Gwalter Palin from Palin, Prichett and Bivens. I am here as representation for my client.”

“Your client?” Mr. Cuffe scoffed, “and just who is your client?”

“Lord Potter-Black. I’m sure you remember defaming and slandering the fourteen-year-old boy.”

Mr. Cuffe scoffed, “what can that boy do. There is nothing he can do.”

Mr. Palin smirked, “that would be where you are wrong. You see Lord Potter-Black owns 68% of the shares, essentially owning the Daily Prophet. He has demanded that you print an apology for your attentions against him in the past four years as well as firing the illegal animagus, Rita Skeeter, who will be facing her own charges. If this is not done, Lord Potter-Black will pull all the money that he has invested in the newspaper, bankrupting you and forcing each of you to find new work. You will all be let go without a reference if that step is needed. Is this understood?”

Mr. Palin laid down all the paperwork proving this to Mr. Cuffe that everything he said was true and wasn’t an ideal threat from any fourteen-year-old but someone that had power. He couldn’t help but feel smug as Mr. Cuffe jerked those papers off of the desk and began to quickly read through to see just what he had gotten himself into by allowing Skeeter to continue with her questionable methods of obtaining information. He slumped in defeat; he was upstaged by a brat. He knew that Lord Potter-Black was holding the leash and would command them to heel at any time he felt that the paper got out of hand.

Just great.

Mr. Palin stood up and smiled knowing that he had gotten his point across, “I’m glad we have an understanding now I have business to handle with Miss Skeeter.”

He walked back into the open area of the building, he watched as three aurors entered and restrained Rita Skeeter, who was screeching in horror and asking what was going on. He stepped forward with a smirk, “I believe I can answer that. You, Miss Skeeter, were issued an arrest order for being an unregistered animagus, use of animagus form to stalk and spy on individuals, the falsification of information for profit. There department of magical law enforcement has evidence of all charges and so these lovely aurors are here to move you to your new abode.”

Mr. Palin simple smiled as he walked away from the Daily Prophet building as the auror apparated Rita Skeeter to the ministry. He had a client to contact and inform that his plans were rolling along smoothy.

* * *

Shacklebolt didn’t stop to get his bearings as he stepped out of the floo. He headed towards the kitchen where he heard clanking and some muttering. He carefully walked to the door to see if Black was by himself or if the Weasley family was in residence as well. He saw that indeed the Weasley Matriarch was at the stove cooking away. However, at the table was both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He had to think of something quickly to get Black alone. He stepped forward, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“Hey Kings, what brings you here?” Sirius bounced up from his chair. Shacklebolt knew that he was probably frustrated with everything going on and being confined to this house.

“Nothing much, got off early. Just wanted to know if you could show me where the library was? We had a case of an unknown curse and the higher ups immediately called dark arts. Knowing the history of your family I was wondering if there was any information in there.”

Sirius began nodding his head, “sure yeah. I can show you the way, I’d have to anyway. If someone of non-black blood tries to enter there is a nasty surprise waiting. Just like a lot of this house.”

Shacklebolt was surprised how easy it was to get Black alone. He honestly wondered if Molly Weasley was ranted and berating everything and everyone in the house again. That woman thought she was right and knew best of everyone. The tension in the air grew as the two men moved away from the rest of the occupants. Once they reached the other side of the house, Sirius turned around.

“Okay, what’s really going on?” he demanded.

Shacklebolt shouldn’t have been as stunned as he was. He knew that Black had been one of the top aurors before he was incarcerated as well as being the heir Black. No doubt he had been trained from birth to see suspicious behavior.

“Your case has changed. Your innocence has been proven and so Madam Bones has changed the order and so if you come into the ministry you will have an immediate trail with veritaserum to have your innocence on record.”

Black stared at Shacklebolt stunned, “If I turn up in Amelia Bones office I will have an immediate trial with the most powerful truth serum to prove my innocence.”

“Yes.”

Sirius looked down at himself before looking back up, he grabbed his cloak and pulled the hood up. “Let’s go, I’ll keep my hood up and we’ll go straight to Madam Bones.”

Shacklebolt nodded his head in understanding before turning around and making his way back to the floo. He stood back and let Sirius go in front of him. He followed after, the hustle and bustle of the ministry kept everyone from noticing the shadow following after a one auror. The two of them were swift in getting to Madam Bones’ office, as they approached Shacklebolt noticed that the door was open and no one other than Madam Bones was in the room. As they stepped in Shacklebolt knocked once and closed the door after the two of them. Bones looked up and saw Shacklebolt and a human like figure covered in a black cloak along with the hood up covering his face. Before she could say anything, Sirius Black pulled the hood off of his head and stood there almost daring Madam Bones to go back on her word.

“Stay here, I will call the jury along with a trusted ministry potion masters to handle the veritaserum.” Amelia Bones left her office to gather everyone she needed. She made sure that people like Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge weren’t aware of the trial. Dolores held no position other than undersecretary and the minister does not have to be a part of the justice system. They were two people that thought they had more power than they actually did. It took her a full hour to prepare everything before sending a patronus to Shacklebolt to bring Black down.

Madam Bones stood before the gathered body, “Ladies and Gentlemen you have been called here because we have new evidence in the case against Sirius Black.”

A murmur swept the room, when the name of the suspect was announced. Madam Bones stood quietly for a few minutes, “I know that we all believe that this case was dealt with fourteen years ago, however verified untampered memories along with the goblin sealed will and testament of the Late Lady Lily Potter stating that instead of Sirius Black as their secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew. These new pieces of information gives us freedom to use veritaserum on the accused.”

“That is true however we do not have Sirius Black in custody to question.”

“That was true, however once he knew that we were willing to listen and use the truth potion he turned himself into me. I have had a trusted auror keep an eye on him and have called them down when the jury, you esteem members, was called together.”

All the gathered members nodded their heads and set back indicating for Madam Bones to call in the auror and Black. The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as Shacklebolt opened the door and allowed Black to enter in front of him. Sirius Black didn’t even wait for instructions before making his way to the chair in the middle of the gathering hall. Madam Bones waved Shacklebolt to the side while motioning for the potion master to come forward. “While the potion master takes care of the accused, I will once again read of the charges laid against him at the beginning. Charged with the betrayal of the Potter family to the dark lord, self-named as Lord Voldemort. Charged with the death of twelve muggles. Charged with the death of Peter Pettigrew. Charged with the betrayal of godparent bond to Harry Potter. If found innocent in this following trial, the ministry will be responsible for compensation of twelve years in the prison Azkaban. Are you ready to administer the potion and begin questioning, Potion Master Syndeer?”

“Yes, Madam Bones.” The potion master placed three drops of Black’s tongue. “Is your birth name Sirius Black?”

“No, it is Sirius Orion Black III, my first and last name is Sirius Black.”

“Did you graduate from Hogwarts as a Gryffindor?”

“Yes.”

The potion master turned to Madam Bones and the jury and nodded his head to indicate that the potion was working.

“I will begin the questioning. Were you or are you a follower of the dark lord self-named and known as Lord Voldemort?”

“No.”

That first question drew a shocked breath of air from the room. The one person that everyone in the wizarding world believed to be you-know-who’s biggest follower and they were wrong.

“Did you provide the Dark Lord, known as Lord Voldemort, the location of the Potter family consisting of Lord James, Lady Lily, and heir Harry Potter that lead to the attack on October 31, 1981?”

“No, I did not.”

“Did you kill, murder, or remove Peter Pettigrew at any time between October 31, 1981 or November 1, 1981?”

“No, I tried. But he blew up a muggle fire hydrant causing a distraction before sending a blasting spell and fire spell at a gas pipe which caused the explosion killing twelve muggles. After which he sliced off his own finger and transformed into his illegal rat animagus form to escape.”

“If you did not give Lord Voldemort the location of the Potter family, does that mean that you were not the secret keeper?”

“No, I was not the secret keeper. We thought that I would be too obvious and that it would be best to hide the real secret keeper behind me which was Peter Pettigrew.”

“Is Peter Pettigrew still alive?”

“To the best of my knowledge, yes. I last saw him a year ago and haven’t seen him again.”

“Did you intentionally betray Harry Potter as his designated godfather?”

“No.”

“This line of questioning has proven that at no point of time was Sirius Black the Potter’s secret keeper, a follower of lord Voldemort, and did not kill those twelve muggles or Peter Pettigrew. What has this esteemed body to say?” Madam Bones turned to the members around them.

Each member looked at those around them. A muffled noise rose around the room as each member put forth their opinion on everything presented to them. Eventually it all culled down to silence and only one individual stood. “We, the jury, find Sirius Black innocent of all charges laid against him fourteen years ago. We believe that a fair compensation is 10,395 galleons, 9 sickles, and 4 knuts for each year spent imprisoned for wrongful conviction (6). Gringotts will be notified of this compensation and it will be decided if the ministry can pay this all at once or whether to pay it yearly. As long as Sirius Black agrees to see a mind healer after being exposed to dementors for twelve years.”

They all turned to Sirius, who had just been given the antidote for the veritaserum, to see if he would agree with it all. He immediately nodded his head. If that was all he had to do to be able to walk about freely again then he would do it in a heartbeat. The minute he could he was headed to Gringotts to handle his affairs. If he learned anything from this whole mess it was to make sure that he took care of everyone important to him.

“Then that is all today ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your time and the justice that has been done today. A mass notice has been sent out to notify all those of importance that Sirius Black no longer is a wanted criminal and this will be in all major public journals or newspapers.” She walked closer to Sirius Black along with Shacklebolt, “Congratulations, Mr. Black. You should be proud of your godson. If it wasn’t for him, we never would have known that you were truly innocent.”

Sirius jolted upward, “Harry? Is he okay? I haven’t heard from him, I need to get better so I can take care of him.”

Shacklebolt glanced back and forth between the two of them, Madam Bones seemed to have a hard time with something. “He was fine when I saw him, however it is not my place to say anything else. You might be able to get some information from the goblins or at least his mailing information.”

Sirius seemed to take her serious. Now that he was a free man, he clasped his cloak and headed towards the floo networks. He turned to Shacklebolt, “I’m headed to Gringotts. I’ll schedule my own appointment with a mind healer so don’t worry about that, but I need to find out what is going on with my godson.”

Kingsley shook his head; he knew that Sirius would not wait to leave the confines of that house. He made his way back to the office since he had done what he was supposed to.

* * *

Sirius didn’t stop on his way to the teller. He walked right up and when asked, he said that he was there to talk with his account manager. It took several minutes but eventually he was directed to the office. Sitting down he didn’t waste time.

“I was just found free and will be compensated for my years of wrongful imprisonment. However, I am here to determine what is going on with my heir and godson, Harry Potter.”

The goblin stared at him with its beady rock black eyes, “you will find that Harry Potter is no longer heir Black. He gained emancipation and take up the mantle of Lord Potter and Black.”

“How? How can he be emancipated?”

“The Black family charter states that the attempts of killing members, you and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black have multiple attempts on each other’s life along with the fact, that incarceration, illegal or otherwise disqualifies you from the lordship. As well as the fact that October 31, 1994, forcing Lord Potter-Black to compete in the Triwizard tournament means that the ministry and magic saw him as an adult in the eyes of the law, so he qualified for emancipation. He took control of portfolios however he did ensure that you had access to your personal vaults along with any homes listed in the United Kingdom. If you wish to use any other home, you will need to gain permission.”

“Do you know where he is so that I will be able to contact him?” Sirius had to think carefully. He knew that he was typically a hothead and rushed into everything, but this was his godson. He couldn’t do that. He had to keep his cool. He couldn’t blow his top, that was what happened the first time and he was just now getting his justice fourteen years later he had to stay calm.

“He moved to Japan after which my loyalty now lies with the head of the family which is Lord Potter-Black so I can not say anymore. Any further information will be provided by Lord Potter-Black himself or his expressed permission. If that is all, I will get in touch with the ministry goblins about the compensation to be placed into your personal vaults. Good day Mr. Black.”

Sirius knew when he wouldn’t get anything else from the goblins. He tilted his head in farewell and left the bank. He left the bank and flowed with the traffic in the alley. He needed a plan to follow after Harry and he needed to see where Remus stood in all this. He loved that wolf but if he didn’t choose Harry then Sirius wouldn’t stay. He had abandoned his godson before and that was one to many times. Now he needed to grow up and be an adult. He never seemed to understand that back when James and Lily asked him, but now he realized. He had an obligation to his godson and even if he was emancipated, he could still need someone to talk to. But now it was simply proving himself to Harry, if he would give him the chance. Though he was leaving he wondered if he should allow the order to continue to use Grimmauld Place as a headquarters. Oh well, that was a thought for a different moment in time. He needed to get everything prepared to head to Japan. With or without a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (5) - I'm American (USA) and so these measurements are in our standards.  
\- the other measurements (cm/kg) is 189cm and 83kgs  
(6) - For USA, my search found that compensation for wrongfully conviction of a felony is 50,000 US dollars for each year imprisonment.  
\- For British pounds this equals 40,348 pounds  
\- the 50,000 = 10,395 G, 9 S, 4 K  
\- the 40,348 = 13,389G, 5 S, 11 K


	9. Let's Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari finally responds to Sirius and Remus. Just what will be the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either of these. if i did I wouldn't be so worried about college. 
> 
> Sorry I've been missing for so long. I'm not abandoning any of my stories, but this year has been hectic for all of us and I've been suffering from writers block for all my stories.

_‘I’m late, I’m late so late.’_ Haruhi was running through the halls _‘I’ll never hear the end of this.’_ She didn’t stop or pause before throwing the doors open to Music Room 3. There was that whirlwind of rose petals that smacked her in the face, though it took her a moment to see what was in front of her. She had no clue if she was hallucinating, “What’s this? Where am I?”

She back up a few feet to double check that it was the right room. In front of her there was the host club members that appeared to have tablecloths wrapped around their waist while Tamaki had on a toga along with golden accessories and a few of them had scarfs wrapped around their heads. The whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise and their bodies were half exposed. She barely took notice of Hari and Ryo dressed up along with them.

“You finally made it, Haruhi.” Kaoru smirked devilishly.

Hikaru threw her arm around Haruhi as he copied his twin, “You’re so late.”

Haruhi ignored them and pulled out a little pocket calendar, “I could be wrong, but my calendar says it’s still early spring.”

Hari simply watched as Haruhi tried to wrap her mind around the crazy that is the host club. If he remembered correctly, she had mentioned the other night that she was hoping to follow her mother as an attorney. Logic meant a lot to her, not to mention she seemed like a sensible person and this nonsensical type of personalities just confused her. He smiled as he watched Tamaki ranted about kotatsu tables and fear of the cold. Bouncing Ryo on his knees, he shot his husband a quick glare when he brought up the busted vase and her so called debt. Kyoya gave him a gentle smile in apology for that. Hari snorted; he knew that Kyoya was only sorry that he was acting like that in front of Ryo. Oh, well when they mated Hari learned quickly that he wasn’t a nice person to anyone but Hari and Ryo.

“Oh, Hari!” Haruhi jumped slightly when she saw the omega, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” There was slight questioning or confused tone to her voice.

Hari smiled, “I usually try to come and see the club once or twice a week when I don’t have any exams or homework myself. I also give a bit of a softer side to Kyo-kun’s cool personality. That cold outer exterior but loving alpha and father. Besides the fact that some girls will come to see Ryo and want to talk to an omega that appears to have more experience than they do.”

She looked at him with a tilted head, “so you act like host just without saying you’re a host?”

“Essentially,” Hari smirked, “I mean this is Kyoya-kun’s and his friends club and if they need a little extra help to exploit the females than I, as a supportive omega and spouse, will help however I can.” He chuckled a lightly.

Instances like this reminded Haruhi just how Kyoya and Hari complemented each other. She had nothing to say as Ryo ‘gahhed’ from his place in Hari’s lap. There was a huge gummy grin on his face and his hands were thrown in the air. “That’s right, Ryo, papa makes money.”

Haruhi wondered how Hari and Kyoya interpreted their son’s noises and expressions. Maybe it just had something to do with being a parent. She didn’t have long to think about it though as Tamaki made sure to keep himself at the center of attention. Proclaiming something about the music room being a nirvana. Well Haruhi certainly didn’t believe him, she felt a shiver travel down her spine. It didn’t feel like nirvana to her. Tropical island, please, more like crazy land of misfit toys.

Hari smiled sweetly as the girls surrounded him and Ryo. He always had someone ask him about Ryo and what it was like to be a mother so young or what it was to be mated at fifteen. So many questions, so many naïve people that have been sheltered by the world and probably wouldn’t have understood how Hari and Kyoya could have been calm and collected when finding out at the contract. But that was neither here nor there, they had been mated and married for almost a year and Hari loved Kyoya, the manipulative bastard that he is. Hari wasn’t blind to his husband’s faults, no matter what Haruhi might think, he simply learned to accept him and try to reign in his more malicious schemes. He was telling the girls around him about the time that he and Kyoya found out that Ryo was going to be a boy when he overheard Tamaki and Haruhi at his table.

“…sponsoring a party.”

“We’re throwing a party?” Haruhi sounded confused. But then again Hari thinks she’s always confused by the host club members. Though she was ignored as all the other high-end society members around her got excited at the idea of a party. Where was it? Was it formal? Did they get to dress up? All the things these girls lived for. Though when the twins got involved Hari wanted to roll his eyes. It seems like twins are never afraid of how their closeness could be perceived and these two took it to a whole new level. He simply smiled lovingly at his baby boy who was trying to maneuver his spoon of applesauce into his mouth without any help.

Just looking at Ryo attempting to feed himself, made Hari want to tear up. His baby was growing too quickly for his liking. It felt like just the other day that he was getting up three times in the night to get his bottle and now he was on two bottles and squishy foods. Soon he’d be eating meals at the table with Kyoya and him. Hari shook his head gently; it wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. He just needed to be a good mother and be there for him.

He excused himself from the table to curl up with Kyoya who was looking over the budget one last time before the party. “The guest seem to be even more worked up than they usually are.”

Hari hid his smirk quickly. Why wouldn’t they be? There were alphas shirtless and bare before them. Of course they were more worked up today.

“Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies.” Kyoya’s voice was smooth and cool as though he was discussing the latest homework assignment instead of essentially allowing woman to pay to see but not touch.

Hari leaned up to nozzle into Kyoya’s neck gentle, “its popular with your omega too.”

He couldn’t help but tease him. From the look in Kyoya’s eyes, it was going to be a fun night for the two of them.

“So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?” Haruhi sounded exhausted with all the crazy around her.

Kyoya set down his pen and wrapped an arm around Hari and Ryo, “I have no decision-making authority. All the club’s policies have been laid out by the club’s king, Tamaki. But I guess there’s no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk.”

Hari leaned up slightly from resting his head on Kyoya’s shoulder, “Was it the same Bali photo book we had at the house for a possible summer vacation?”

Kyoya only smiled at him, neither admitting or denying that.

Haruhi could only look at the small family before turning away to wander off, “So he’s the real brains behind the operation.”

Hari looked around the room, he knew that Kyoya was loyal to him and that his alpha would never be interested in any of these girls but it fulfilled a primal need of his to be here staking a claim on his husband.

Sirius growled, he wanted to get his ass to Japan to find Harry. If only this entire year had not gone to shit. He had to put his plans on hold when he returned to Grimmauld Place. When he returned there was havoc and chaos raging in his house. Well, technically it is Harry’s house now but anyway everyone in the house seemed to have lost their mind. When he walked through the front door, he knew it was in relation to him and how he disappeared. But he could not bring himself to care all that much since he was finally free.

He scowled as he remembered how they all started yelling and scolding him as though he was a child. He knew that he was not the most mature individual however, he had kept himself out of many sticky situations before. He growled to himself as he looked back on everything. He knew that having Molly in his house would drive him crazier than his family. She treats everyone around her as though they are children and have no idea of their own minds. She screeched at him as though he was a naughty two-year-old when he came home that day from the bank. Berated him as though he did not know anything, how he should have informed Albus about all of this and that he would have helped.

Sirius rubbed at his brow aggravated just thinking about how controlling Molly is, thinking that she had any type of authority over him. Then there were Hermione and Ron, his godson’s best friends supposedly.

They were only complaining about everything around them. Not even thinking about harry and what he might be going through since they do not know that Harry had left the Dursley’s. All Hermione could talk about was her grades and the homework and when her prefects’ badge would come in. While Ron would only complain about how Harry was rich and got everything while stuffing his stomach. Though when they are not complaining about school or Harry’s wealth, then it was about Harry claiming his lordship and being an emancipated minor.

Sirius never realized how prejudice these people were, they had been given too many liberties over someone else’s life and now they believe that they are God’s greatest gift to life. Sirius had found an elf that was more respectful than that old Kreacher ever was. The elf, Daisy, was already packing everything and anything of value to take to his new home in Japan. The only reason he hadn’t left yet was because he wanted to talk to Remus before jumping ship.

Sirius was nursing both a headache and two finger worth’s of twenty-year-old scotch with a splash of firewhisky. He could not stand to be in this environment for much longer, he sipped from his glass as he gazed into the burning fireplace in his room. It was one of the only places that he could get any peace and quiet without being criticized.

“Padfoot,” the voice was soft and quizzical as the door gently moved inward. There standing in the doorway was Remus, his once auburn hair was peppered, and scars marred his face and other visible skin. Though his amber golden eyes were warm and gentle when they looked at his best friend. “Sirius what’s going on?”

Sirius looked at Remus for a few minutes not saying anything. “Remus, I was exonerated. I am a free man; I don’t have to stay in this merlin-be-damned house of horror. My godson is missing, my best friends are dead and the only thing keeping me from leaving without looking back is you.” Sirius stared him in the eyes not a hint of humor or mischief like normal. “What are you going to do? Would you leave with me?”

Remus was stunned. He had no idea that Sirius was so desperate to leave. Remus had always felt indebted to Albus Dumbledore for giving him an education. But looking at his desolate best friend in front of him pulled him up short. Who was more important to Remus, Dumbledore or Sirius? For that matter was Dumbledore worth never hearing from Harry again. He had already missed so much from Harry’s life because he had listened to Dumbledore and his speech about how a dark creature like a werewolf shouldn’t have been around the boy. Would it change if Remus left with Sirius? Would it be different outside of this community? He remembered how nice people were when he was on the continent travelling. No one looked at him as though he was infectious like they did in Britain. Though the scars didn’t help him with a good image it wasn’t as bad as it was here.

“I’d follow you anywhere Sirius, I always have. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble.” Remus quirked a smile at his friend to show that he meant it teasingly.

Sirius was stunned when Remus choose him, a beaming smile broke out across his face showing the handsome charismatic man that was underneath his gaunt expression. “Harry’s in Japan. His bank manager has agreed to pass on a letter for me, I was waiting to talk to you before sending it off and heading that way.”

Remus was stunned, Harry was that far away, “thank you. I would love to send a letter as well. If you don’t mind, I’ll write it in here with you, so I’m not interrupted, and no one notices what’s going on.”

“Sounds good. I’ll let Daisy my elf knows to pack your stuff as well. When we leave we’ll be closing Grimmauld Place. I might not like it here, but it is still a Black family home.” Sirius couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Remus sat in the chair across from him to write his letter.

Hari couldn’t help smiling as he watched the commotion around him. The host club was always good for a laugh. They were so busy gossiping about Kanako Kasugazaki that no one paid any attention Hari and Ryo as they played. Ryo was fiddling with his toes and so Hari decided that he would deal with a bit of personal business. He extracted two letters; it was something that he was hesitant to open. What would his uncles say? He didn’t know if he would be able to handle what they said if it was negative. He still loved them dearly, but he didn’t regret leaving England like he did. He waited a single second before tearing the first letter open. It was from Remus:

_Dear Cub,_

_Harry…I don’t know what to say, honestly. There have been so many mistakes made – I have made so many mistakes since the night your parents were killed. I realize now that I was not supportive as a family friend. I should have been there for you. I should have stood by you when your parents were killed. They were so many things going on that I just didn’t think. Didn’t think about you or Sirius or how any of our friends would be affect when James and Lily were killed. I can’t offer you any excuses because I don’t have any. I can explain what happened, but it won’t change anything. You were – are my cub, you should have been the first and only thing on my mind when James and Lily were taken from us. I only thought about the fact that I had lost everyone, it was selfish, because I wasn’t the only one to lose everything. I at least had the memories of times with Lily and James, but you didn’t even have those. When it happened, I couldn’t think straight. I was told that my best friend and his wife was killed, my other best friend betrayed them and killed our friend Peter. Everything was crashing down around me and my cub, the most vulnerable of our pack was alone and scared and it didn’t even register. _

_This is hard to write, I can’t even begin to image how hard it might be to read, but I need to get this out. I need to explain this all to you. I can’t hope you will forgive me or understand what I was going through. If you can understand then you have hit the bottom of the bottom. I thought I was unlovable, my father killed himself for a cure and my mother died never looking at me again after what Greyback did. Dumbledore allowed me to get an education which the ministry had stated was illegal and James, Sirius, Lily and Peter were the only ones that never cared about my affliction. It left me indebted to all of them. They didn’t have to let me in or close but they did. When that night happened the only one left was Dumbledore, everything else seemed to not make any sense. He told me that you were better off without me around. That as a dark creature I would be a hazard to your safety and I let that keep me away. It wasn’t in anyway right or fair to you. _

_It might be too much to wish for but I hope that you might be able to give me another chance to prove myself to both you and Sirius that I see my mistakes and see that I can be a better person than I was then._

_I love you cub. _

_Remus “Moony” Lupin _

Hari wasn’t sure how to handle any of this. He never expected for these men to try and reach out to him. He didn’t know if he could understand why Remus did what he did. He set the letter aside and glanced down at Ryo how was gumming on not only his toes, but he yanked his socks off as well. Hari grabbed his teething ring from his diaper bag, he couldn’t stop smiling as he tugged on the wet sock to get Ryo’s attention. His baby boy immediately dropped the sock when he noticed the toy that his mama was holding out for him.

“Here my little hound, this won’t choke you.” Hari knew better than to yank harshly on anything in Ryo’s hand. He didn’t want to hurt his baby. Looking at the smiling laughing child next to him that was boxed in by pillows. He could only image what would happen if he lost everything, but Hari could not imagine leaving Ryo to fend for himself like he had been. He might not understand why Remus did what he did but Hari could appreciate that Remus was trying to mend bridges. Hari glanced down at his watch, there was another fifteen minutes on Ryo’s feeding schedule before it was time for lunch. He looked up real quick to see confusion written on the members faces.

“Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude.” Tamaki was dramatic, “Momma, Haruhi’s using those dirty boy words again.”

‘Momma?’ Hari wondered, ‘Who’s momma?’

Apparently Kaoru was wondering the same thing, “I’m sorry, but who is momma?”

Hari’s could barely stop the laugh from escaping when his husband answered the twin’s question with a non-sensical deadpan voice, “Given the club positions, I would assume that he means me.”

Ryo appeared to think it was confusing as well, “Pa ee ma.”

The club seemed to remember that they had other people there as they all turned to them at once, Hari couldn’t stop his smirk from spreading, “is there something I should know Kyo-kun?”

It seemed that Tamaki finally realized what he was implying, “Oh, no no! Hari-san, I promise that there is nothing going on between me or Kyoya.”

“Good to hear,” it was good to know that these alpha’s had a healthy respect for him. Or fear, it didn’t really matter as long as they weren’t willingly to try and pull on over on him.

Hikaru coughed drawing attention away from the omega, “Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You’ll need it at the party.”

Hari left them to deal with Haruhi and her commoner upbringing and directed his attention to the second letter.

_Pup, _

_Oh pup, there are so many things that I want to say but I just don’t know how to put it into words. Its why I was sorted into Gryffindor, all action and little thinking. I was immature and irresponsible when your parents assigned me as your godfather. I thought that nothing would happen to us, how arrogant of me. Then that night happened. I was so sure that Dumbledore had our best interest at heart. That he never could have placed you in danger intentionally like that. But then again I never thought little Petey would be smart enough to set me up for murder. I was played for a fool, I had ever intention of coming to get you but like I said I was too arrogant when I confronted Pettigrew. _

_My arrogance cost us twelve years, I should have been there to make sure that each nightmare was soothed, and your cries were answered. I should have been there to clean each wound and teach you about your parents. I wasn’t even able to free myself, I needed the help of my fourteen-year-old godson to exonerate me. I failed you, so badly. There isn’t anything I can do or say to make the past better, but I can try my hardest to make the future as great as possible. I would like to come and see you, maybe clear the air in person. I understand if this isn’t possible. When I was freed, I immediately went to the bank and they said that you had left the country. I have finally completed my healing here in England and will continue to have sessions when I move. I don’t blame you for leaving like you did. _

_I know you might think I do, but I’m quiet proud of how you pulled one over on everyone watching you. I can’t give you an explanation or an excuse for what has happened to you or my part in it. I have no right to ask but would you please respond to this letter, even to say “screw off”. _

_I love you pup,_

_Siri_

Harry wasn’t surprised when Sirius didn’t even try to offer explanations like Remus did. But Sirius sounded serious and more mature than any of the other notes or messages that he had received from his godfather. Hari wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Yes, he loved these two men like family, but it wasn’t just him anymore. If he allowed them back into his life they would be in Ryo’s life as well and if they left again how would that affect his son?

He knew what his husband would say. Kyoya was cynical and wouldn’t allow them back except to use them somehow. He wouldn’t allow anyone in his life that would use him. His husband was always about protecting himself and his loved ones from any time of trauma. Hari didn’t need to have someone tell him what to do but he needed an unbiased opinion. Hari was a mother and a spouse; he simply needed a sound board and someone to let him get his thoughts out properly.

Maybe Takashi would be willing to listen.

“Hari darling,” Kyoya’s voice broke through Hari’s thoughts.

Looking up, Hari couldn’t stop his smile, no matter what he chose he knew that Kyoya would stand behind him. “yes dear.”

“Could I trouble you to make some tea? No one makes it quite like you do.”

Hari laughed good naturedly, “it’s my English roots. Give me a few minutes for the leaves to seep and it will be ready.”

Harry set the water on a hot plate to set to boil and preparing everything that he would need while he could hear the murmuring of Kanako and Haruhi in the background. Apparently, that was who they had put in charge of Haruhi’s formal dance lesson. They seemed to be getting along well when the tea was finally ready.

“Madam,” Hai said as he sat the tea set on the table, “Haruhi. Gentlemen, do any of you want a cup?”

“I am always open to a cup of your tea Hari-kun.” Kyoya responded while the others said no.

“Oh my!” Kanako exclaimed as she brought the tea set up to her face. “This is a new tea set, isn’t it? It’s Ginori.”

Hari was not ignorant of the fact that Kyoya orders the tea sets from Kanako’s fiancé’s family’s business and that is a delicate topic that he had no part in. Besides it was time to for Ryo’s afternoon feeding and then it was nap time. Hari pecked Kyoya on the cheek as he converses with his fellow host, before setting his baby in his carrier and gathering all their personal belongings.

“It’s almost time for Ryo’s nap, Kyo-kun so we’ll be heading home.”

Kyoya smiled, “of course, I’ll see you when I get home dear, I’ll call the driver when I’m ready.”

Hari smiled, before waving goodbye to all the host members as he walked out the door. He started humming to his baby boy as they walked down the hall heading out to the parking lot where the car and driver were waiting on them.

“Home please,” Hari kept his voice pleasant; he never wanted his employees to think of him as cruel. He remembers how it felt to never get a thank you from the Dursleys when he did all the work.

“Of course, shall I come back for Ootori-sama?”

Hari was gently bouncing Ryo in his arms, “No, he said he’d call when he needs a ride but knowing Tamaki, he’ll probably be later than usual.”

“Understood,” the driver looked back in the rearview mirror. He had been a driver for the Ootori family for a while, but none were quiet like Hari Ootori, he was a very pleasant employer to have. Always polite and never treated the help as some standard humans simply because of their job in service. Then there was always the fact that the little master was positively adorable. “May I ask how the little master is?”

Hari couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked down at his baby boy. “Ryo is doing great. His last doctors visit said that he was growing well, his teeth are bothering him but that isn’t that big of a deal we keep chilled washcloths in the fridge for him to gum on. His vocabulary is mainly grunts and whines but he can say ‘ma’ and ‘pa’. Isn’t that great?”

The driver smiled along with Hari, “that is truly amazing. They are precious at that age.”

“Yeah,” Hari tickled Ryo in the tummy, getting a high-pitched squeal of laughter for his troubles.

Hari entertained his child by playing with him and talking to him, describing their surroundings as they were taken home. He was trying to ignore his confusion and thoughts about the letters from Remus and Sirius. He felt like the two men deserved an answer of some kind, but he didn’t know what to say. Before he knew it the city was barely a speck in the window and city traffic was non-existent. The gorgeous landscape and scene environment made living a little further outside of the city worth it. It was a little slice of heaven in the busy Tokyo metropolis.

Walking into his foyer, Hari reluctantly called for Winky to take Ryo for his lunch. He hated to turn the childrearing off to one of the house-elves. Hari always wanted and loved to take care of his child, but he couldn’t right now. Those two letters drug something out of him that he had been ignoring for a while.

He grabbed his parchment and a fountain pen – so much less hassle than quills – and sat at the dining table while Winky got Ryo in his booster seat ready for lunch. Hari wasn’t sure how to start these letters, he didn’t even know what to say. He started with Sirius, he seemed to be the most realistic of the two. That in itself was strange to Hari, as the Sirius he remembered was childish and optimistic and not mature at all.

_Dear Sirius, _

_To be honest, I am not sure what to say to you Sirius. I don’t understand why you ran off after Pettigrew when I was crying for someone to hold me. I hope I never understand why and how you could have done that. I know that what the Dementors did to you would have been worrisome and that it wouldn’t have helped you as a person. I suppose the only thing I can say it the truth. When I learned about you, as my godfather, I was confused. They said you betrayed my parents; I was so angry. They said you were their friend and you got them killed, I didn’t understand and only knew that someone was placing the blame of my misery on you. Then I found out that that wasn’t the truth, that you were set up and wanted to know me. That made me happy. To know that you cared. That someone cared. But along with being happy I was always so disappointed. It had been thirteen years, Sirius. And it wasn’t even me that finally convinced you to break out, it was Pettigrew that made you break out. it wasn’t me, once again I wasn’t the most important thing for you. You’re my godfather, and that didn’t seem to matter to you. _

_I realize that the dementors scrambled your brain and that you weren’t yourself and your memories were trying to piece something together. I doubt blame you for thinking that I was James at some points and I know it was confusing when I didn’t act like the James you knew. But it always seemed like you never tried to get better Sirius. You were perfectly happy thinking I was James when I wasn’t. I didn’t care for pranks, I didn’t hate potions, yes I didn’t like Professor Snape but that was because he took out his anger of you and my dad on me when I wasn’t even a thought at the time. I haven’t been Harry Potter in England since my parents died. I was the boy-who-lived to the populace, I was a free slave for the Dursleys, I was a James replicate for you and Snape and I was a pawn for Dumbledore._

_Sirius, if you are serious about working towards a better life I would be open to that. I am in Tokyo Japan. If you come to the city send me another letter, show me that you want to get to know Harlan “Harry” Potter not James Potter. I’ll tell you my address when you show me that you are willing to try with me._

_Even through all of this, I still love you Sirius. _

_Harry_

Just writing that drained Hari. He was hopefully but he wasn’t naïve. It was easier to say things then to actually do something. He needed Sirius to show that he was willing to put in some effort and show that this won’t just be Hari doing all the work. Hari couldn’t’ afford to let his familial responsibilities to fall away just to make amends with his godfather. He is an omega husband and a mother. Though honestly it was easier to write Sirius now that he was trying to figure out a way to word his letter to Remus. At least Sirius had the excuse of being in prison, where was Remus during his childhood?

Taking a moment to seal Sirius’ letter and set it aside to send off later before turning to the blank parchment in front of him.

“No, little master,” Winky’s squeaky voice broke through his rambling thoughts. “You eat food, not play with food.”

Hari looked over and saw that Ryo had shoved his hands into his pureed fruit and slapped his cheeks splattering the pureed all over. Hari turned away to hide his smile, he didn’t want Ryo to learn this behavior and think it’s a good thing but Hari just couldn’t help but picture how adorable his baby was. He turned back around when he heard a “click” and saw Winky pop the camera back to its location, it was a great idea to show the house elves how to work those devices so they can capture all of Ryo’s moments.

_Remus, _

_I don’t know what to tell you. I am unsure what you want to hear from me. Have I forgiven you? Yes, but that doesn’t mean that I have forgotten. I have been beaten down by many people in my life while in England. The Dursleys, the neighbors, my peers, the light side, the dark side, everyone around me wanted something from me, something that I simply couldn’t be. I thought there was no one cared. I never knew my parents, Aunt Petunia never wanted to remember she had a sister. Then I discover that you were where their friend and my godfather was imprisoned for their betrayal. Doing anything and everything for their friends, I can understand your desire. But Remus, my parents were gone and I don’t think that they would have been happy with the life I’ve lived until now. I know that you’ve beaten yourself up over all of this and so I won’t throw any stones. I can tell that you have noticed what was wrong and I’ve forgiven you for allowing your self-pity to cloud your judgement. That doesn’t mean that I will forget. If you’re with Sirius, he knows what to do now. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hari stared at the English version of his name. He had gotten used to ‘Hari’ and the thought of allowing his old life and new life to collide is terrifying him.


	10. Reunion and trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything in this chapter.

Hari knew that when he nervous he cleaned, even if his home was already spotless. It had been several weeks since he had sent off his reply letters. After his replies, Sirius and Remus both showed up in Tokyo and mailed him telling him what was going on. Hari stressed about this. He knew he could never be the child that they had known all those years ago when his parents were still alive and everything was good. He couldn’t be the boy they thought he was supposed to be simply because he was James and Lily Potter’s child. Kyoya had been a rock for him throughout this whole thing. Kyoya kept trying to get Hari to relax and simply get his mind off of the arrival of his two dogfathers. He distracted Hari by telling him stories about the host club and their antics, took him to the park with Ryo and even had date nights but no matter how much Kyoya tried to distract him, Hari would always revert back to cleaning. He had even taken to mothering the other host club members.

Hari dusted the furniture and could stop himself from chuckling when he thinks back about some of the stories that Kyoya and Haruhi had told him. The charity ball that they had a few weeks ago had apparently ended spectacularly and they had been able to help that one “tea set” couple, as Hari liked to call them, though the fact that Haruhi ended up kissing the “princess” of the night was amusing. Hari could just imagine the look on Tamaki’s face when Haruhi kissed the other girl. It almost made Hari want to start attending the balls with Kyoya instead of staying home with the baby and pups.

The story about the medical check ups was almost too much for Hari when he heard, he almost busted his gut laughing. All that effort, all that time, plans made and discarded by Tamaki and his merry band of followers all while a thoughtless father was searching for his daughter. Honestly, Hari couldn’t even imagine not knowing his child. If Kyoya even thought of acting like that neglectful father, Hari would likely castrate and skin him before leaving.

Thinking back on all the shenanigans that Kyoya’s friends get up too distract Hari well enough that he jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Ryo, who had just celebrated his seventh month outside the womb, was throwing his stuffed monkey stuffy around in the air and banging it against the floor every once in a while. Hari picked Ryo up and set him on his hip before hurrying to the door. Hari stood there for a moment before opening the door. There standing before him was Remus and Sirius, both of them stared back at the young man that answered the door. Hari took that moment to look each of the men over, they appeared to have gotten some much needed sleep and food. Sirius was looking healthier and not as gaunt, that haunted look in his eyes had diminished some and they sparkled with laughter. His hair was trimmed and pulled back into a low ponytail while his mustache and beard were trimmed and cleaned up into a goatee. Both of their clothes were fitted and nothing baggy on them anymore. Even Remus looked younger than he did back in England. His salt and peppered auburn hair was shining and had luster to it, his face wasn’t as worn and wary making him look younger than when Hari saw him a year ago.

While Hari was looking the two men over, they as well were scanning Hari for any obvious issues. In front of them was no longer a waif little boy looking for meaning to his life, now in front of them was a strong young man that knew who he was. They saw that Hari had grown his hair out, it was more wavy as opposed to rats nest now. His breathtaking bright emerald eyes were shining, no longer hidden by those rounded frames like before. There was meat on his bones though his face was more refined, high cheek bones, a rounded chin, and button nose. Hari truly was a beautiful boy. Though they were a little stunned at the baby on his hip that had the same facial features as Hari though his eyes were not a deep green like Hari’s but more of a Laurel Green shade, more grey and darker than Hari’s. The baby hair was a shiny blue black though and it gleamed as the baby tossed his head back and forth between the two new people in his house.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything a large black dog with a single white ear jumped up on Sirius pushing him to the ground. This seemed to startle everyone, Hari yelled, “Joka!”

This seemed to have caught the pups attention as the dog started to whine and turned to his owner. Hari, though, stared at him with deadpan eyes, not willing to fall for Joka’s puppy eyes. “We do not jump on guests. You know this.”

Hari looked up from the dog and smiled at Remus as Sirius picked himself up from the ground and scratched the dog behind the ears to let him know that Sirius wasn’t upset with the dog. “Sorry about him, come on in. Please remove your shoes, there are some slippers there for you guys.” He pointed to a small shelve unit in the genkan that had several pairs of slippers. Sirius and Remus grabbed a pair that weren’t labelled, though they did wonder who the other names were.

Once they stepped into the foyer, Hari couldn’t stop himself from squirming in awkwardness, but Sirius just grabbed Hari in a hug and held on for dear life. Hari wasn’t sure what to do for a few minutes before wrapping his free arm around his godfather. It took several minutes of just holding each other before Sirius stepped back and let Remus take his place. When both men had their fill of hugging, they stepped back and Hari couldn’t stop himself from beaming in joy at them. He looked over at Ryo and lifted him up a little,

“This is Ryo, my son. Come on, lets have some tea in the living room. We can talk then.”

Sirius and Remus couldn’t stop their smiles either, “He’s gorgeous, pup.”

The two adults held their tongue until they were seated in the living room. “Pup, we don’t want to make you feel like your targeted but how did this happen exactly?” Sirius was a little uncomfortable asking his godson about his sex life but it was a necessary question.

Looking at Hari as he set Ryo in his play pen next to the couch, they could see a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “Why, Siri, I thought you’d know how Ryo happened given your boasting.”

Remus couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the easy teasing going on. “You do like to boast Siri.”

Sirius pouted at seeing the two most important people to him teasing him. Though it made something in him grow as he watched Harry laugh.

“It’s actually Hari now,” Hari said chuckling. At their questioning look he explained, “It’s the Japanese version of my English name. It was easier for my alpha to say when we meet.”

“How did you meet your alpha?” Sirius asked gently.

Hari knew that they were trying to learn about his life now without barging in. He knew it was probably difficult to see him as anything other than that baby fourteen years ago, but they were trying and Hari could commend them for that.

Hari sighed though, “it was contractual actually. I had gone to Gringotts for some business and it went from there. They discovered that the Potter family and Ootori family had a contract from eighty years ago. No one meet the requirements for the contract until now. He is a good man, Siri, Remi, he truly does love me and Ryo.”

Sirius and Remus could tell from the gentle tone that Hari truly loved his husband and alpha. They were willing to try getting along with this person just for making their godson so happy. “Hari, do you mind if I ask why you were going to Gringotts in the first place? Dumbledore had said that you wouldn’t be able to leave your relatives and had even asked Molly to do your school shopping this year.” Remus said.

Hari couldn’t stop himself from scowling at the mention of Dumbledore, “I originally was going to ask about Mum and Dad’s banking to know if there was any debts or investments that I needed to take care of as their son as well as pick up a little bit of money to buy Hedwig some treats.” Hari took a deep breath to calm himself down, “While there I found out that my mail was being redirected and that there were problems with my accounts. There were withdrawals and deposits from my accounts to the Weasley’s as well as Dumbledore. After that was discovered my account manager suggested that we go through the rest of my accounts and see if there were any discrepancies.”

It seemed like neither adult knew about that though, as their faces were morphed between multiple emotions, like angry and disbelief.

“That long bearded goat man!” Sirius never was very clever with insults it seems. “How dare he! The Potters are a noble and have made notable contributions to the wizarding world. The Potter line has been traced back further than most of the sacred twenty-eight. Even if the family has been decimated and reduced to a single member –”

Hari couldn’t stop himself from interjecting, “Two actually. Ryo is the Potter heir. Our next child is going to be the black heir.”

Sirius seemed confused for a second, “Oh yes, the family charter.”

Remus looked between Hari and Sirius confused. Seeing the look on his face, Sirius explained, “I might have been found innocent, but the family charter states that any incarceration disqualifies the heir from gaining the title of Head. It goes on to say that any family member that attacks another member with malicious intent will also be disqualified.”

“It’s why Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks won’t be able to claim the Black lordship as both of them have attacked family members with intent to capture or kill even though they both have a closer blood relation than I do through their mothers as opposed to my grandmother.” Harry said simple. Malfoy was malicious in his verbal and physical attacks while Harry simply defended himself against it. Tonks however is an auror and has attacked her aunt and uncle, Bellatrix and Lucius. Even before his incarceration Sirius was close to being disqualified as well given his job as an auror.

Remus finally seemed to understand what they were talking about. Though before long it seemed as though Sirius was back on track with his rant about Dumbledore and his mismanagement of everything related to Harry.

“I know that it might be hard to understand, but I do have a copy of my medical scans if that would help you picture what happened a bit better.” Hari wasn’t sure if he wanted to expose himself like that but he knew that he wanted these two men in his life and two understand what had happened to him. He barely noticed that Sirius and Remus threw questioning looks at each other as though they weren’t sure if they were ready to look at the folder. The seemed to harden their resolve before looking at Hari and nodding their head in agreement to looking at the file. They watched as Hari stood from the couch and walked over to a bookcase near the far wall of the living room. Along the top shelve their seemed to be a hidden compartment or something that obscured their vision as they couldn’t see Hari collect the file. Hari set it on the table between the two couches they were sitting on and let them take this at their own pace.

While the two men were fighting themselves about reading Hari’s medical file, Hari collected Ryo and set his baby boy beside him on the couch with pillows barricading him to provide support in helping him sit on his own. From the new vantage point, Ryo swiveled his head back and forth looking at the dogs laying in the floor to his mama sitting beside him and then to the new strangers that were opposite him.

Though he was stunned when he felt a wet, cold, hard nose poke him in the belly. With a baby shriek , Ryo looked down and noticed that one of the different colored masses that made noise and sniff at him was close. Hari couldn’t help but chuckle when Kuro started sniffing around Ryo. Out of their two puppies, Kuro was the one that was more interested in Ryo while Joka preferred older humans instead of the baby. Though as Ryo continued to grow and learn the differences in his surroundings, the baby tried to touch and play with both Kuro and Joka. Though they kept an eye on the dogs so that nothing happens, no matter how well trained they were, dogs were still animals.

From the shuffling of papers as well as the moaning and groaning of dismay and despair Hari knew that Remus and Sirius decided to look at the report. Hari however chose not to look at his dogfathers as they read the report. If he had he would have seen the building rage and fury in their eyes and posture. Though their upset was not alone, the English people they left behind were having the truth shoved in their faces just like Sirius and Remus.

Molly had risen early like she did every morning to prepare breakfast for her family and their guests. She smiled at the thought of how she was finally in a home that was able to fit her entire family. Her poor children weren’t having to share rooms and there were plenty of trinkets all over the house that she was able to sell off and get more money for the family. The Blacks were a dark evil family anyway, so it didn’t matter if she took their stuff anyway. She waved her wand to retrieve everything she would need for breakfast however before she could start the stove she was startled by a sudden pull on her physical body. When she regained her bearings she could see that she wasn’t the only one that had been pulled from the house. The rest of her family was laying all about her. Ron was still in his underwear while Ginny was barely clothed, the twins had been at Lee Jordan and so was not with them. Then Moody, Tonks, and Hestia were there as they stayed the night in the house. Moody was already on his feet and marching forward as though he was trying to get back into the house.

What was happening? It couldn’t be that Black kicked them out of the house. Not after everything that Dumbledore had done for that ungrateful bastard. But then why were they no longer in the house? None of their stuff was there either, Molly scowled, she needed the copy of Potter’s key that she kept in her coin purse or else she wouldn’t be able to take any more money from that little brat. Merlin, she didn’t even have the key to the Weasley vault or her own personal vault, the only thing that she had was her wand. But that didn’t help her when all of her and her family’s things were in the house that had just kicked them out. Well she was dressed and would just have to borrow a galleon or two from Hermione to get replacement keys and when Dumbledore finally dragged that boy back she would be able to get another copy. Albus would clear this whole mess up. Right now she needed to see to the two children of hers that were going to freeze in the English morning. She rushed to Ron first as he was in less clothes than Ginny though in between her children was Hermione, well there went that plan to borrow some galleons from her unless they could get money from her parents and exchange that stupid paper for real money.

If this was because of that selfish ungrateful brat Potter or that stupid immature Black she would make their lives hell. After everything that they had done to ensure Potter and Black were indebted to them, they had the nerve to go and kick them out of their home. She didn’t care if it was a Black house, it was still hers. But for now she would bite her lip and wait for Albus to come and fix this.

While his followers were being kicked out, Albus was dealing with his own problems. Not only had he lost control of Potter and Black and Lupin, he had also been summoned by Amelia Bones for some farce of an investigation. How dare she demand him like some common criminal! He was Albus Dumbledore, he was the only reason that the wizarding world was still standing. They should be grateful for everything that he has done and given up for them. However, he put a smile on his face and offered for her to visit his office instead as he was terribly busy. He would stay in control of this. He wasn’t about to answer to that young lady. She was decades too late to make him submit to her will. But it seemed that she had other ideas. Bones actually had the audacity to send aurors after him as an escort.

He wanted to scream and curse these ignorant gnats and make sure that they never worked another day in their lives. Half of them wouldn’t be where they were if it wasn’t for him ensuring that all of their misdeeds were ignored and overlooked. But he knew better, he had spent decades working on his grandfather persona and he wasn’t about to let a single overachiever pull everything down around him.

He walked into Amelia’s office as though he didn’t have a care in the world. “Amelia, my dear girl, how are you?”

He would make sure that he took control of this meeting. Amelia’s face was unreadable. There were several files sitting in the center of her desk right under her folded hands. She had been preparing this for several months, ever since Harry had given her his memories. She had gone to other students, current and graduated, as well as anyone that could claim a relation of some kind with Albus. She made sure that all of the evidence was foolproof and the prosecutor wasn’t bias in any way. She needed this done by the book with every t crossed and every I dotted. She was essentially arming a harpoon at the icon of goodness for many people but Albus had broken the law. Multiple times, he had become the judge, jury, and executioner for magic and that wasn’t his call. He was not the next coming of Merlin and too many people had feed his ego into thinking he was.

“It’s Madam Bones, Headmaster Dumbledore. We were not close and do not pretend that we were. Now I have asked you here a particular reason and that is to place you under arrest.”

“Excuse me!” Albus was outraged. How dare they think they could arrest him. “Under what charges?”

Amelia motioned for three of her best aurors to move forward and handcuff Dumbledore with magic restraint cuffs and stood from her desk placing her hand on the files. “On the charges of child abuse, child neglect, the misconduct of authority, the unlawful use of oblivation of minors, the unlawful use of legilimency of minors, the unlawful use of potions of minors for starters. You will be held in Azkaban until your trial, you will be silenced as you are determined to be a flight risk. You have the right to an attorney, if you are unable to afford one the ministry will prove one for you. Anything you say will be used against in a court of law, you do not have the right to deny veritaserum as due to Article 54 section 1a, 3c, and 6f which state if charges involve the mind arts or the abuse and neglect of minors then truth serum is mandatory. Do you understand everything that I have told you?”

Albus was stunned by everything that he didn’t even try to resist as the aurors placed the cuffs on. Only has he felt the disconnect from his magic that he realized what was happening. “this must be a misunderstanding. I have done none of that.”

Amelia scowled, “You just need to state if you understand or not. Your defense will be making your case at trial.”

Albus was upset but he knew that he would get out of this and make everyone involved suffer unimaginably. He gritted his teeth and tried to seem contrite and disappointed, but nodded his head anyway, “I understand. When this is all over I will demand an apology.”

“That will not be happening,” Amelia stated confidently. “These files are filled with collected evidence and show that all these charges are befitting of your crimes.”

Amelia stood there watching as the aurors apparated out of her office, saving what little dignity he had left. What none of them noticed was a small beetle that was sitting on the rim of a plant pot. Who needed to fabricate such juice details. Though it isn’t the end of the scandals.

It took several days and multiple tries but finally Molly was informed that Albus was arrested and that was why he hadn’t been able to help them. They had made their way back to the Burrow in the hopes of finding a few things that they would be able to use as most of their things had been moved into Grimmauld Place. They had a few clothes left over, some floo powder and Arthur’s Gringotts key that Molly had hidden. When she had finally found out what was happening with Albus, it was time that they went to Diagon Alley and picked up a few things, there wasn’t food in the house and they needed to get some money out for groceries as well as too pick up some materials for clothing. She was fuming at how their plans had fallen apart so quickly. She knew better than to let Arthur anywhere near Gringotts or those filthy creatures might try and talk to him about the vaults and the problems that she hasn’t told him about.

She said that she would take Ron with her and gather everything necessary. Her husband never had any reason to disbelieve her, he was naïve like that. Ron was about to open his mouth and spew something stupid but Molly couldn’t allow her youngest child to think with anything other than his brain so she herded him towards the fireplace and they flooed to Gringotts one after another.

“Why’d I have to come mum?” Ron whined.

Molly wanted to smack him something silly for not realizing the mess they were in. “We don’t have our keys to any of the vaults. I can’t get you another key to your vault without you there. Gringotts needs blood to activate the key.”

Ron slumped his shoulders forward, he wanted his money but he also wanted to eat some more. He knew better than to argue with his mother though and followed after her to the till.

“I need to speak to someone about replacing our keys.”

The goblin looked down and growled at the ungrateful wench and her spawn. Acting as though they were better than him and his brethren. He pushed forward a piece of parchment, “One drop of blood each on these parchments.”

They each pricked their index finger and dropped a bit of blood on the provided parchment. Molly didn’t even care to see what happened on the paper before shoving it back at the goblin. She couldn’t stop her foot from tapping in her impatience. She felt like she was dealing with her twins, just couldn’t simply do what she wanted them to. The goblins looked down before setting the parchment on fire, “Your vaults are empty and so you have no need for a key.”

“EMPTY!” she hollered, “How dare you! There is no way that those vaults could be empty. That money was a gift.”

She didn’t pay any attention to the noisy bodies that were surrounding them.

“Not according to our records. Charges of theft and embezzlement will be placed against you unless you can repay all the money to the correct owner.”

Molly was stunned. She knew that there was no way she could repay all the money that she took from Potter. But one boy had no need for that much money. Her family took him in and cared for him they deserved that money. “Contact Albus Dumbledore. He will be able to clear this up.”

“Mr. Dumbledore has no say in this matter, even if he wasn’t in a holding cell awaiting trial. Thank you for your business. NEXT!” the goblin yelled out to show his dismissal.

Molly huffed in disbelief at the rudeness before spinning on her heel and marching out of the bank as though she wasn’t broke and indebted to the goblins. Ron followed after his mother confused by what was going on. Why was their vaults empty? What did they mean about repaying the owner? They were the owner of the money; didn’t Dumbledore give them that money as payment for putting up with Potter.

Molly didn’t pay attention to anything around her as she stormed out of the Alley. She needed to find some way to keep this from Arthur. It was all that boy’s fault. She knew they never should have gotten involved with that Potter freak. Nothing good every happened with that family. She just needed to figure out a way work through this mess until Albus can get released.

Albus sneezed while waiting for his attorney to show up. He hoped that he hadn’t gotten sick from staying in these dank conditions. None of the aurors had been gentle with him or seemed to care just who he was. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to return to his cell or not. At least in the conference room they set up it was clean and there wasn’t a windy draft. Finally, the creaking door notified him that someone was entering the room. He refused to acknowledge whoever it was that entered. He stared at the man that sat in front of him.

“Who are you?” Dumbledore questioned, “You are not my retained attorney.”

The man was shuffling some papers and didn’t seem to care about anything around him. “You’re previous attorney refused to take the case by stating that you were no longer a client due to inability to afford his services.”

“What! That is impossible. I demand to speak with my goblin manager and attorney. Not you.” He knew that he had plenty of money. There were multiple people that gave him money for some reason or another, then there were the multiple vaults that he had access to for reasons that were not important.

The man in front of him, Dumbledore couldn’t place him, he must not have been one of his students. Or he might have been a Slytherin, Dumbledore never cared to remember them unless they could be of use for his plans. This stupid man seemed to have realized that Dumbledore refused to talk to him. He sighed and grabbed his folders and stood. He didn’t say anything to Albus as he walked out of the room. If only the so-called great man knew that his trial was barely three days away. But oh well if he wanted to waste time then that’s his problem.

Time seemed to stand still as Albus didn’t have a clock or a window to tell him the time, but no one came to take him back to his cell but he was sure that the door was warded to make sure that he didn’t try to escape. He didn’t know how long it took but finally the door opened once again. There were two different tempos of the footsteps but he refused to look at either of the individuals that came in.

“Albus Dumbledore, you have demanded a goblin manager. Here up and explain what business you have. Time is money and you are costing me much of it.” The goblin was gruff and direct in their demands. Even as they sat beside the other man that entered. It was Edward Palchert, a Ravenclaw and from a very light family, he had gone far in his job as a law wizard though he was expensive to keep on retainer.

“they said that my accounts were empty, and that Mr. Palchert wouldn’t take the case because he wouldn’t be getting paid.”

Mr. Palchert was an intelligent man; he knew how to stay on the good side of multiple men of all standings. He saw throughout his schooling how Dumbledore played favorites and those that went against him were almost always ostracized and fighting against the prejudice of all those that followed Dumbledore. He never took on _pro bono_ cases and so when anyone learned that he wouldn’t be defending Dumbledore because of his empty bank account none of his clients would drop him for that reason alone.

The goblin sneered. “That is correct. There is proof of fraud and embezzlement of several vaults that filled your own. All money that was taken and misused from vaults that you have no authentication for has been returned and interest has been calculated. Any vault listed under your name alone has been closed. If that is all good day.”

Albus was dumbfounded by the speed of the goblins. “We are not finished! What do you mean that there was embezzlement? All those vaults were either willed to me as a beneficiary or I was using the funds for orphans where I was listed as the magical guardian giving me the right to enter their vaults. I have done nothing wrong.”

“That is false. We traced the transactions and that the funds from orphan vaults were never used on the orphans themselves. So, you not only stole from children, but you were also negligent in your duty as guardian. And any money from benefactors went to paying of the debts that you had against those wronged and so your accounts are closed.” 

Before Dumbledore could say anything else the goblin exited the room leaving the lawyer and Dumbledore alone.

Dumbledore turned to Edward and tried to put on a genial smile, “I understand that that conversation might raise some concerns but I am innocent and so I would appreciate it if you would take this case_ pro bono_.”

Mr. Palchert barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Mr. Dumbledore, I do not take _pro bono_ cases so I will have to respectfully decline.” He stood from the chair and made his way around the table to the exit, “A bit of advice, the trial has been set for three days from now. You might want to either request all the evidence to prepare to defend yourself or take the help of the ministry attorney.” With that he left and Albus was simply stunned. Nothing was working out the way he had planned. Three days! His trial was in three days and no one thought to tell him. This was preposterous.

Finally, it seemed that he wouldn’t be meeting with anyone else as the guards were finally back to take him to his cell. He didn’t even pay attention to anything around him as he tried to formulate a plan for these media circus.

He paced his cell as he tried to determine what to do but eventually guards were at his cell with formal robes, bland and black, to take him to the court. He still hadn’t figured anything out as he was forcibly side-apparated to the ministry. He was shoved into the courtroom without any decorum and placed in the defense chair. The full Wizengamot was called for this trail and Andromeda Tonks had been chosen as the prosecutor. Just the thought of that woman made Albus uneasy. Her daughter was a member of his order but he had never been able to sway the eldest black daughter. She might have married a muggleborn but she still held too tightly to certain aspect of her upbringing.

Amelia Bones sat at the center podium as the head investigator. She looked down at the scribe to ensure that they were prepared. When she received a nod of acknowledgement, she sent a bang from the tip of her wand to gather all the attendants’ attention. “I call to order this Wizengamot for case number #5439. Ministry vs. Dumbledore on the charges of child abuse, child neglect, the misconduct of authority, the unlawful use of oblivation of minors, the unlawful use of legilimency of minors, the unlawful use of potions of minors, misappropriation of funds. In accordance with Article 54 section 1a, 3c, and 6f which states if charges involve the mind arts or the abuse and neglect of minors then truth serum is mandatory, we will use veritaserum without question. Each side of the court will be allowed to question the defendant and only after hearing the truth and nothing but the truth will this legal body determine if you are guilty or innocent of these charges laid against you.”

Albus wanted to curse, he knew that as the defendant he wouldn’t be able to question himself or represent himself in this court. Where was that stupid law wizard that they tried to assign him?

“Aurors please escort the defendant to the center chair and ensure he is secure so that the medi-wizard will not be in any danger.”

Albus wanted to fight back but he wasn’t as physically strong as he was magically. When he was restrained to the chair, he was ready to fight to not take that serum. His secrets were his own. When the medical official stepped forward with a vial in their hands Albus refused to open his mouth. It went on like that for several minutes before Amelia nodded her head, “Please let the record show that the defendant is refusing to accept the veritaserum and force is needed to continue the trial.”

Once Amelia said that the aurors stepped forward again and forced his head still and pressed fingers against the junction of his jaw and skull forcing his mouth open. The medi-wizard placed four drops on his tongue instead of three.

“Madame Bones, I have place four drops of the truth serum on his tongue and the affects should last for two hours at least.”

“Thank you, medi-wizard McCallahan. Please return to your seat in case we will need to administer more or if the defendant needs immediate medical help.”

“Please state your full name for the court.”

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

“Your residence is listed as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the highlands of Scotland?”

“Yes.”

“Prosecution your witness.”

Andromeda stood from her seat and straightened out her robes and thanked the court.

“Mr. Dumbledore, have you every be responsible for the harm of a child?”

“Yes.”

“Who was the most recent child?”

“Harry Potter.”

“How are you responsible for the harm of Harry Potter?”

“His muggle family beat him and starved him and I refused to remove him from their home.”

“Why would you refuse to remove him from an abusive home?”

“I needed him weak and ready to die.”

“You were planning the death of a fifteen year old child?”

“Yes.”

“Have you every used your authority as headmaster, chief warlock, or supreme mugwump for anything outside of the set regulations and laws?”

“Yes.”

“What illegal acts did you commit in these offices?”

“I had the Potters’ wills suppressed to keep the boy with his muggle family. I ensured that multiple half-bloods were never aware of their family vaults and suppressed evidence in cases that would see individuals either free or convicted when I didn’t want that.”

“You are saying that you accessed vaults and money that you had no legal right to?”

“Yes.”

“As well as convicting innocent men and women if they failed to meet with your plans?”

“Yes.”

“Did you do this in the case of Sirius Black, who we now know was innocent?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you do this?”

“Sirius wasn’t fully under my control. He would have raised Harry Potter to be independent and free thinking. The boy would have been to strong with the Potter family history and Black upbringing. I couldn’t allow that.”

“what other instances have you failed to uphold the law?”

“Severus Snape was almost killed on Hogwarts grounds when he was 15 and I refused to punish the people that would have been responsible.”

“And why did you do this?”

“I knew that Severus Snape would be recruited by Tom Riddle’s followers for his potion skills and I wanted to use him as a spy.”

“Who is Tom Riddle?”

“Tom Riddle was the Slytherin heir and fashioned himself a new name and was known as Lord Voldemort.”

“Have you every used potions without the consent of the student or guardian of students?”

“Yes.”

“What potions?”

“A mild truth serum, a calming draught, a compulsion potion.”

“Have you ever used the mind arts: Legilemancy, Occlumency, or Oblivation, on any student, now or previous?”

“yes.”

“What is a rough estimate of students that you have used any of these three listed arts on?”

“I lost count, maybe 258 students.”

The attending crowd couldn’t believe their ears, and some had already left the courtroom unable to stay and listen to anymore of this. They had put their children in the hands of this man. They thought that he would protect them, but it seemed that they had been sending them into harm’s way.”

“Did you use any of the mind arts on Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, or Harry Potter?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any remorse or reject for any of the crimes that you have committed.”

“I have done what needs to be done to raise the Dumbledore family to the frame it deserves. People were starting to ignore me and all that I had done for the wizarding world. Everything I did was for the betterment of our life and I would do it again.

Andromeda turned to the jury sitting behind Amelia Bones. Suddenly there was a pensieve with a cloudy substance on the top, Andromeda tapped a display rune on the side of the pensieve and suddenly there was an image of a troll, a Cerberus, Quirrell with another face on the back of his head everyone in those halls recognized Hogwarts walls. That were stunned silent as images went through of stunned people and a giant basilisk as along with a phantom Tom Riddle before Dementors where swooping all around on the screen and several people actually screamed or shrieked in surprise at them. Then they watched as the Triwizard tournament was displayed from a participator’s viewpoint. Dragons, grindylows, mermaids, acromantula, and some blasted creature that was quiet terrifying to see. Finally they all watched as the Diggory boy and who they finally realized was Harry Potter grabbed the cup and was taken to some graveyard and fought for their lives, one unsuccessfully. It showed the rebirth of Voldemort as well as his finally moments.

“Harry Potter provided these memories when he first brought forth his case to law enforcement. In four years alone, we saw that our children have not been safe with Albus Dumbledore. His own words were that he would do it all over again. That he convicted innocent people for his own needs and have disregarded and dishonored our dead for nefarious reasons. He has exploited our children, magical children are the most sacred of our kind and he has damaged so many of them with mind arts that have shown to be dangerous if performed on those that haven’t reached magical maturity or knowingly allow it. We can not allow for this to continue. This is a misjustice and needs to be taken care of so that we can ensure that the fates of our children are safe.” With that closing statement Andromeda Tonks returned to her seat believing that her case was made.

“Albus Dumbledore, do you have a defense attorney for your case?”

“No, I refused the one that the ministry assigned, and my retained attorney refused to take the case _pro bono_.”

“So you have no defense?”

“No.”

“Then this case will adjourn, and this esteemed body will determine if you are guilty or not.”

There was silence after that as the jury enacted a silencing ward to make sure that no one heard what they were saying. If only they could here the arguing going on behind that ward. Dumbledore still had some die-hard supporters who refused to acknowledge what they saw and heard. They argued that Dumbledore had always done what was needed for the wizarding world while everyone else indicated that what they saw and heard disregarded that statement completely. Eventually a vote was cast, and a decision had been made.

Albus was prepared for a non-guilty verdict and that he would be allowed to return to his rightful place within the Wizengamot and Hogwarts.

“Albus Dumbledore, in the case of adding and abetting in child abuse, this court has found you guilty.”

“In the case of child neglect, you have been found guilty.”

“In the case of misconduct of authority, you have been found guilty.”

“In the case of unlawful use of mind arts: Legilimency, Occulimency, and Oblivation, you have been found guilty.”

“The unlawful use and mishandling of potions with minors you have been found guilty.”

“The case of misuse of orphan funds you have been found guilty.”

“Each and everyone of these charges care a mandatory life sentence to Azkaban. You will remain in a magically restrictive cell along with magical restraining cuffs for 75 years after which your soul will be turned over to the dementors and may the gods have mercy for you.”

Amelia waved her wand and fired a final bang ending the trial. Everyone was stunned and couldn’t believe that turn out of this case. It was a sensational case and they would be rereading the papers when the transcript would be released. Albus was dumbfounded and didn’t even try to fight as the aurors removed him through a side door and back to his cell that would now be his home. What the hell had just happened?


	11. Hari vs Renge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't make any money off of these stories.

Hari couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he watched his baby boy crawl around the living room. Siri and Remi had settled in their own home not that far from Hari and his family, but they weren’t on top of each other. Siri and Remi had jumped feet first into being great-uncles or just simply uncles to little baby Ryo. Hari hadn’t even noticed how much he was taking on by taking care of the baby and his schoolwork all by himself, even though Kyoya tried to help as much as possible. Now when he needed to concentrate on his schoolwork Remi and Siri were right there playing and distracting his boy as he started to investigate the world.

They had all celebrated when they read the paper about how Dumbledore and his trial. For several minutes he felt betrayed all over again but it was only for a moment or two and then he was elated that Amelia Bones had taken his case and made sure to get justice for him. That night had been a night of celebration for all of them. It was that night that had given rise to his news, Hari believed. He had been feeling slightly ill and had gotten to the point that he dropped Ryo off with his uncles and visited the doctor. An hour later he had an answer and a surprise for his husband. Though it seemed that he wasn’t the only one with a surprise as when he was on his way to pick up Ryo and spend some time with Siri and Remi he had gotten a text from Haruhi. He stared for a few minutes at what he was reading before directing his driver to take him to the school.

Haruhi looked around her and tried to understand what was happening around her. Her…friends…were all dressed in kimonos and seeming to give off a delicate air. She kind of wished that Hari and Ryo were there as she imaged that the omega would simply look amazing in a kimono.

“Haruhi, you’ve booked another appointment.” Kyoya looked up from his book, “It seems you’ve had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I’m not going to charge any interest on your debt like I normally would.”

Haruhi just stared after Kyoya as he walked away from her, “he’s just like a tax collector.”

She didn’t have a customer at the moment and so she went back to observing everyone around her. The dramatizations were simply more than she could handle at points. From the twins to Honey playing his role as a Lolita and Takashi was…whatever he was in that pair. Haruhi wasn’t really sure anymore. But just how was all of them able to cry at a drop of a hat? Was it just something to do with being a rich boy? She backed into Hikaru and there was something that flew from his bell sleeve. There was a bottle of eye drops on the floor.

Haruhi stared at Hikaru, “Really? What’s this?”

Hikaru threw an arm over Haruhi’s shoulders, “For your information, it’s completely common for host to use eye drops.”

Kaoru threw an arm over his brothers, “No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears.”

They both winked at Haruhi. It just made her want Hari as the only sane person in this group of friends. She needed something stable to hold on to. She contemplated texting him to beg him to save her. Before she began planning a way to reach her phone, she suddenly had a display box of a little sweet. “Here, Haruhi. This is for you.”

She looked between the twins wondering just what they were planning. They never did anything without a plan, “For me?”

Suddenly she was being squashed between the two of them and they were awing at her.

“I didn’t know you liked sweets, Haruhi.” One of the surrounding females said.

Haruhi wasn’t paying attention to anyone around her, “Well I don’t actually. But I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother.”

Haruhi could remember nights that her mom would come home after a successful case and would always want something sweet and all three of them would sit around their table and just laugh about their day enjoying whatever treat her mom had made. Haruhi was drawn out of her memories by a sudden weight in her hands. Tamaki was saying something about motherly devotion and handing her multiple sweets. He was crying just like the others, Haruhi wasn’t sure if they were fake or not. But knowing Tamaki they probably weren’t. Though while Tamaki was having his moment, the doors opened stopping the others in their track.

“Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest.”

The twins rushed towards the door. “Come on in. What are you waiting for?

“Watching is no fun.”

“Please miss.”

Twins speak will always give Haruhi a headache. Though she didn’t even pay attention to what was going on but suddenly there was a scream.

“NO! Don’t touch me, you phony!” A girl was yelling.

Haruhi looked over and saw that it was the new client and apparently she wasn’t amused by Tamaki and his princely act, all of the host watched as this blond haired girl verbally attacked the king. Haruhi sent a text off to Hari to see if he knew what was going on, she had never seen anyone act that way to Tamaki before.

“Oh Kyoya!” the girl suddenly squealed in happiness.

That stunned everyone. All of them knew that Kyoya was mated and loved his mate. Not even their usual clients squealed like that knowing about Hari.

“Oh, how I have longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming!” She tried to grab ahold of the young man.

Kyoya was stunned. He had never seen this girl before. Who was she? Why was she here and trying to grab ahold of him? He knew that Hari would do one of two things: laugh at him or kill him.

“Prince Charming?” Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and started laughing suddenly.

The girl turned to the twins and scowled at them and started to yell at them just like she did at Tamaki. Apparently, all of them were below her notice except for Kyoya who wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on. He seemed to be in deep thought, Haruhi wondered if he was trying to figure out a way to explain this to Hari. Especially since Haruhi was the only one to notice that Hari had entered the room while the girl was berating all the host.

“How dare you insult my fiancé?!” the girl.

“Fiancé?”

“Kyoya-senpai?” Neither of the twins could be silenced not even by this crazy girl.

The girl threw herself on a couch and crossed her ankles with a blinding smile on her face. “Of course, Kyoya-kun. My name is Renge Hoskakuji.” The girl, Renge, clapped her hands together in happiness, “I’ll be transferring into the 1st year class A tomorrow.”

All of the host couldn’t stop staring at Renge who just simply smiled at all of them, though there was something else in that smile when she directed it towards Kyoya. She sighed lovingly staring at him, “It was simply love at first sight.” She closed her eyes in pleasure, “I couldn’t resist the way you adored those flowers and how sweet you were to that poor little injured kitten.”

All of them were staring at Renge as though she was crazy, looking back and forth between their dark shadow king and this obviously delusional girl. They all jumped when suddenly there was a hysterical laughter echoing around the room. Kyoya knew that laugh anywhere, looking over he saw his mate bent over at the waist crying from laughing so hard.

“Why are you laughing!?” Renge screeched. “I know my love anywhere. He’s a gentleman who’s kind to everyone and doesn’t ask for anything. He enjoys solitude, but he’s so lonely. He is my real-life Ichijo Miyabi.”

That only made Hari laugh even more. Though now Kyoya was starting to get worried as Hari is barely taking in any air and that could cause him to have flair of his hypoxia. He ignored all those around him and made his way to his mate and lead him to a chair. It took a few moments for Hari to calm down though during this the other host where trying to find out who Ichijo Miyabi was.

Haruhi snapped her fingers, “So you fell in love with this character and projected that love onto Kyoya-senpai and thought that you guys were engaged.”

Tamaki perked up, “So her and Kyoya aren’t really engaged.”

Kyoya felt a twitch in his eyebrow but directed his attention to his so-called friend. “I never asked for her hand in marriage. I am already mated and this is the first time I have ever meet her.”

It seemed like only one sentence broke through her delusions. “Mated! That’s impossible. You are going to marry me.”

Finally it seemed that Hari had gotten himself under control. He directed a deadly smile at her, “That’s not gonna happen little girl. Not only are we mated and married but we have one son and another child on the way.”

Renge jumped up, “Quit lying you little bitch! My research says that Kyoya doesn’t have a mate or a child. He’s a second year student, third child and manages the host club.”

Kyoya completely ignored Renge and her tantrum, “Another on the way? We’re having another child?”

Hari smiled at his mate, “Yeah. I was on my home from the doctors to figure out a way to surprise you when Haruhi texted me asking for help.”

Renge hated being ignored. She had never been treated as so terribly before, she shrieked, “I know! I will show you that I am the better match. I’m gonna be the manager of this host club.”

Hari couldn’t believe what she was saying. She seemed to simply hear whatever she wanted to hear. He couldn’t help but share a look with Haruhi as all the other boys began to question the sanity of their new “manager”. Kyoya and Hari held on to each other as they walked away from the music room and the insane woman. Hari didn’t even bother worrying about that girl, he knew that Kyoya was faithful and would never betray him like that. Besides stressing was not a good thing for the baby.

Kyoya knew that he could use Renge Hoshokuji however that would mean feeding into her delusions and that could put his family at risk which he wasn’t willing to do. Especially not with a new child on the way. They made it home and where greeted by the excited shrieks of their son and his uncles. The news of another baby was met with even more happiness and excitement than Kyoya had ever thought his future family would feel. Kyoya wondered if the new baby was another boy or would it be a little girl. Kyoya couldn’t say that he was upset with either possibility, though a little girl like Hari made Kyoya feel extremely protective at the very thought.

Ryo was as playful as ever though he seemed extra careful whenever he was close to Hari. They weren’t sure if he truly understood what was going on, but it didn’t seem to matter. They were all happy in the house that night and were excited at the very idea of extending their family.

As they prepared for the night, Kyoya looked over at Hari as his omega set about getting ready for bed. Leaving the bathroom, Hari set the baby camera monitor on his nightstand and crawled under the covers on his side of the bed. Kyoya laid on his back and tried to figure out a way to approach the subject.

“Stop stressing about this, love.” Hari said as he burrowed under the covers. “I trust you just as much as I know you. This girl is simply a delusional child that has been given everything she has ever wanted. She is just as naïve as all the other girls that come to the host club. I can handle a few tense days with her. No offense dear, but you are no otaku character and will eventually snap.”

Kyoya started chuckling. He was always curious about how Hari knew what was worrying him if anything. He leaned over and kissed his omega gently before each of them settled down to sleep, Kyoya holding Hari to him.

Next morning Hari looked through his schedule and saw that he had no assignments or practicals for that day and so he decided to join Kyoya at the host club after classes. With a prepared bento box and a kiss goodbye Hari watched as Kyoya was driven away. When the car was no longer in sight, Hari turned around and began to gather everything to make Ryo’s breakfast. A hungry cry erupted over the baby monitor. Hari couldn’t stop from smiling at the idea of his baby boy. Hari called from Winky to watch over the baby breakfast as he made his way up the stairs to Ryo’s room. He smiled as he walked in and saw that his boy was standing up in his crib just waiting for someone to grab him. Picking him up Hari wandered over to the changing table, sitting off the edge were some clothes that Dobby had already set out for them. Hari talked to his boy as he got him ready for the day.

Once he was prepared for the day, Hari made his way back to the kitchen/dining area where a high chair was waiting for him along with a cut up banana and pancake set on a lament mat. Hari set Ryo into his seat and left him to pick at his breakfast while he cleaned up slightly.

“You know Ryo, Daddy got himself a fan.”

The only response was a grunt as Ryo shoved a mushy piece of banana into his mouth.

“Yeah, I know. Daddy is ours. We’ll just have to make sure this little hussy remembers that.”

Ryo slapped the table and kicked out his legs, “Da!”

“Daddy is in classes Ryo. We can’t see if for a little while.”

Plomp!

Looking over Hari noticed that Ryo threw a piece of pancake onto the floor. He grabbed it before either Kuro or Joka could start investigating. While they were generally good pups that never meant much with food in question. Hari threw away the wasted food before grabbing his own food and set down to enjoy a few moments with nothing to do.

* * *

Kyoya could barely believe what was happening. He had hoped that it was but a bad dream honestly, but no there she was. Renge waltz through the hallways of the academy building with a megawatt smile on her face as though nothing made her happier than being there. He didn’t even stop himself from burrowing his nose into Hari’s neck when they finally arrived at the music room. He breathed in his calming scent. Now as he breathed deeply, he was able to detect a sweetened scent just like when they discovered that Hari was pregnant with Ryo.

He tried to calm his murderous rage towards Renge while Tamaki started talking. He was still talking when the smell of burnt sugar was thrust under his noise. Kyoya lifted his head and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Renge was standing in front of him with a plate of some blackish things on it.

“I’m sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could.” Renge started to sigh dreamily, “I already know what you’re going to say. You’re always so sweet to me Kyoya!”

Hari gently picked up what was supposed to be cookies. It didn’t look like any cookie he had ever had. He brought it up to his face and he scowled at the burnt scent which assaulted his nose. He tried to pinch off a little bit, but it was too hard. He set it on his tongue and already he could tell that the there was too little flavor and too much heat. Even without being pregnant Hari thinks that he would have become nauseous at the taste. He threw the cookie away without discretion and sipped at his chamomile tea.

Hari sneered at Renge as she started to run after Honey yelling and growling almost like a demon. This was a child that has no self-control or was ever denied her wants. She started to yell at each and every one of them finding some type of fault except for Kyoya. Hari sipped his tea delicately; he was glad that he left Ryo with his uncles instead of bringing him. The screeching noise would have unsettled him.

“My oh my, your father will be so proud of his heiress.” Hari said, he knew his voice was demeaning but he honestly didn’t care at this point.

Renge stared at him astounded for a few moments but then she seemed to fall back into her delusional world of controlling everything and started ranting about how none of the hosts had any sense of depth to them. That none of the girls would even come back to the club anymore if they don’t change.

Hari glared at her. “You are an immature child who has no concept of the real world. How could you even think that a man like Kyoya would put up with someone like you?”

Renge stomped her foot like a child, “Would you stop interrupting me! I think we need to make a movie to show case all of your new images.”

Hari sets back and ignores that childish girl that was trying to shove a wedge between him and Kyoya. From the way this girl was acting, Hari just knew that he would have a headache from whatever she was planning.

The time seemed to drag on, there were a few instances when Hari wanted to jump in and slap the girl for stupidity. However it wasn’t his place to intervene, he wasn’t an official member of the host club or even a student at the academy. He remained in the shade with cups of tea and little ginger snaps to help keep any pregnancy sickness at bay. He didn’t understand the host club. Why were they following Renge? The girl had no power, no authority. They shouldn’t have allowed her to act out this much. It gave her a power trip.

CRASH!

Hari sipped his tea, it seemed as though Kyoya finally reached the end of his rope.

Renge could only watch dumbfounded, “Why? Is something wrong?”

Kyoya smiled deadly, “I’m terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of violence by club members. You’ve caused enough trouble around here. Stop being a pest.”

Renge didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling down her face, “A pest.” Renge stared at Kyoya desperately, “You’re supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You’re supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why are you acting differently! Tell me why!”

Hari can’t help but laugh, “My husband doesn’t suffer fools. He doesn’t give out affection to just anyone and he is only kind to those who burrow their way into his dark heart.”

Renge could only look around her and fall to her knees crying. Hari didn’t feel any sympathy or empathy for this girl. She was naïve, foolish, and childish she needed to grow up. She needed to know that you can’t get everything you want simply for being rich or beautiful. Hari left Haruhi to talk to Renge and hoped that she would finally get herself straightened out. Kyoya had the same idea and they both left the academy for home. All they wanted to do was have a night with the family and ignore all that had happened that day.

Later that night Hari couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Kyoya on his computer that night editing the cameraman’s footage. He gave him a kiss goodnight before making his way to the bedroom for the night.


End file.
